Blood Bondage
by duchessofbooks
Summary: A woman with amnesia washes up on Isla Nublar. Owen Grady takes her under his wing and trains her to become a Raptor trainer to Jurassic World's Raptor Squad, while at the same time, the woman struggles to regain her memories. The raptors, particularly Blue see something in this newcomer and this would prove that blood is thicker than water. Rated T for later violence and language.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Darkness._

 _That was all the young woman could see. Nothing in this black space. However, her thoughts kept her mind going._

 _'What am I doing here? Who am I? I don't know my own name,' her thoughts said to her and tried to remember. She could not recollect what had happened, she didn't even know where she was, and she got the strength to open her eyes._

The young woman looksup at a stormy sky with flashes of lightning and booming thunder. There was no rain, but the woman felt wet and realizes she was on a beach.

She tries to move, but she couldn't, she had no strength. She lies there, not moving a muscle, and listens to the storm, crashing waves, and other strange noises.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Owen Grady admired lightning, he remembered when he was in the Navy he would watch fantastic storms just a bit away from the ship he was on.

He just stood there on a hill that overlooks the beach, watching the storm move out of Isla Nublar. He decides to return to his trailer and get a good night sleep.

Just then, a flash of lightning lights up the sky just above his head. Something caught his attention and he looks down at the beach. He took out his binoculars and looks.

Another flash illuminates Owen's vision and to his shock, he sees a woman lying on her back on the sand and he went down the embankment and rushes to her.

Owen came to the woman's side, she looked as if she had just washed up on the shore as she was drenched and her mouth quivers with cold.

"She's alive," Owen said to himself. He hoists her onto his back and hurries to his trailer.

He lays her down on his couch and covers her with a blanket and went to retrieve his walkie-talkie. "Grady to control, we have a medical emergency, over," he said and waits for an answer.

"This is control, what is your emergency? Over," a male voice replies.

"I have a young woman in my trailer, she's unconscious and appears to need medical treatment. Over," Owen explains.

"We'll send an ambulance to your location, over and out," the male voice said and went out.

Owen went over to the young woman, she had dark brown hair and pale white skin. He checks her over for any injuries and he came across something on her arm; it was a circular bruise, very unusual and it appeared recent.

Owen suspected she was a drug user and checks for more bruising. Instead, he feels a bump on the top of her head and he immediately suspects that she must've hit her head on something.

Then, the woman begin to moan, and came around, just as Owen hears the sirens.

"Ma'am, can you hear me?" Owen asks her and she opens her eyes.

Then the medics arrive and Owen shows them to her. "Has she said anything?" a medic asks, while another uses a light on her pupils.

"No, she just woke up," Owen answered.

"Where did you find her?" the medic asked.

"On the beach, she must've fallen overboard from a ship, she's hit her head," Owen replied and the medics check on her blood pressure and temperature.

"Ma'am, do you know where you are?" one of them asks.

"No," she answers in a weak voice.

"Do you know who you are?" they ask, again.

"I don't remember," she answers and they knew what that meant.

"We'll take her to the medical center and contact the mainland once this storm passes," one of the medics said and they place the nameless woman on a stretcher.

"I'll come with you," Owen said and they took her to the ambulance. They shut the back doors and drove away from Owen's trailer.

The woman looks around and notices Owen and he looks at her. She had beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "Who are you?" she asks in a squeaky voice.

"I'm Owen Grady, I'm the one who found you," he answers.

"Where am I?" she asks, again.

"You're on Isla Nublar, just off the coast of Costa Rica, it's home to Jurassic World," he answers once more.

"Jurassic World?" she replies and Owen nods.

"Can you recall anything? A name?" he asks, but she shakes her head.

"I..." she stops when her mind flashed with images she never seen before, but they were gone in an instant. "I don't remember," she replies.

"We'll put you down as Jane Doe, unless you have a name in mind," a medic said. The woman could not think clearly as a painful headache began to take over.

"My head..." she said and the medic places an ice pack on her head.

"We'll get X-rays done on you for any head injuries," he replies. The woman begins to think of a name and more images appear in her mind. There were words in one image, 'A-U-R-O-R-A'.

"Aurora...?" she said, "Is that my name?"

"Aurora? Is that your name?" Owen asks, but she shakes her head.

"I think it is," she answered.

"We'll put that down, your memories will start coming back to you in short amount of time," the medic said just as the ambulance arrives at the medical center.

The woman, now called Aurora looks at Owen and asks, "You won't leave me, will you?"

"I'm afraid I-" "Please, don't leave me!" she pleads. Owen felt guilty, but he could not be away from his job as the Raptor trainer and alpha leader of the Raptor pack.

"I'll stay with you as long as I can," he answers and Aurora gave a weak smile and she was taken inside the medical center.

* * *

 **Author's note: This is my first Jurassic Park/World fanfic, so the characters from the movie 'Jurassic World' belong to Steven Spielberg. This came to me in a dream, very weird, but I decided to make it into a story.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Medical Treatment

**Chapter 1: Medical Treatment**

In Jurassic World's medical facility, Aurora was given the full treatment such as getting intravenous therapy as she was dehydrated and treated for the bruises on her arm.

She was also tested for drugs, but the results came back negative. "How very strange," Dr. Christian Lewis the chief medical doctor said, "This bruise did come from a syringe."

Dr. Christian Lewis, before getting hired at Jurassic World worked at a rehab facility in Miami, Florida and he recognized any sort of bruising that would associate with drug taking.

He checks Aurora's head, taking note of the bump and decides to have a cat scan ready instead of an x-ray as he was worried that there might be swelling in the brain.

To his surprise, there was no swelling of Aurora's brain and Dr. Lewis speculates that the swelling was of the scalp as there was no swelling in the neck, which would associate with a brain injury.

"If it would be all right with you, Miss Aurora, I would like to draw some blood. I would like to test for any bacteria traces," Dr. Lewis said to her.

Aurora nods and Dr. Lewis had some of her blood drawn into some vials. He then has Aurora be taken to a room where she would spend the night and rest. Owen had not left Aurora's side, although he felt like checking on the Velociraptors in their pen.

He decides to call on Barry, his assistant and care taker of the raptors. He uses the facility's phone and dials the number and it rang. "Owen? Where are you?" Barry asked.

"I'm at the medical facility, I found a woman on the beach, she urged me not to leave her. She has amnesia," Owen explains. "Can I ask you to take care of the raptors? I am not sure how long I will be staying."

"Really? Well that sounds exciting," Barry joked, but Owen did not laugh. "Maybe you should bring her to see the raptors, it might jog her memory," Barry adds.

"I am not so sure, the raptors, mostly Blue, do not like newcomers. Plus the maintenance control will be contacting the mainland," Owen replies.

"Just give it a shot. What is her name? Or does she not remember?" Barry asks.

"She doesn't, but she prefers to be called Aurora," Owen said, "I better go and check on her, see if anything has come back to her," he adds and hangs up. He looks into the girl's room where she was asleep on the bed and he decides to sleep whatever hours were left on the couch.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

A few hours later, Owen returns to the room where Aurora was kept; she was looking out the window where the storm was moving away into the distance. She was wearing scrubs as the clothes she wore were drenched.

Aurora was also touching the top of her head, feeling the bump and looks in the mirror. Her hair was an absolute mess and her eyes were bloodshot. She checks around her body and discovers the circular bruise on her arm.

"What is that?" she asks, turning to face Owen.

"I don't know," he answers and asks, "You don't use drugs?" He realizes that it was a terrible question to ask as it might offend Aurora.

"No, at least I don't think so," she answers and looks at the bruise, again. "This is so weird, I have a bump on my head and this bruise," she said to Owen.

Just then, Dr. Lewis came into the room with an iPad and some papers. "I had the emergency crew postpone contacting the mainland until I am done testing Miss Aurora's blood," he said.

"You said I tested negative for drugs, is that correct?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, but there are drugs out there that leave no trace after a certain amount of time, it might also be possible that whatever was used caused your memory loss," Dr. Lewis explains.

"My memories will come back, will they?" Aurora asks, again.

"They might, sometimes memories come back on their own, but there are cases where people do not get their memories back," Dr. Lewis said and that made Aurora sigh in despair. "However, there are certain things that will trigger the memories to come back, such as a smell, a touch, or seeing something familiar," he adds.

"But I don't..." "It will be all right," Owen said to Aurora.

"Mr. Grady, would you be so kind in taking care of Miss Aurora until my research is complete?" Dr. Lewis asked.

"I...uh..." Owen thought of babysitting the amnesic woman to be ridiculous as she appeared capable of taking care of herself. However, he took one look at Aurora and back at Dr. Lewis. "How long will this research take?" he asked.

"A couple of days or maybe weeks, I am swamped in work," Dr. Lewis answers and Owen sighs in disbelief.

"I can take care of myself, I am not a baby, I know what to do for myself," Aurora said to Owen and it was the truth.

Owen begins to think; he could keep an eye on her while he works with the raptors and offer her shelter at his trailer. "I suppose I can take her in," Owen replies and Aurora gives a smile.

"Excellent, I'll let you know when the blood work is complete, but I think it's best to inform people that Miss Aurora is your sister, just to keep the staff from suspecting anything of her," Dr. Lewis said and Owen nods.

"Are you saying people will think I am a...what is the word? A stranger?" Aurora asks.

"A spy?" Owen replies and Aurora looks at him in shock.

"But I am not a spy, who would I be spying for? I don't know anyone," she said.

"We know that, but if the staff of Jurassic World, particularly that Claire Dearing were to suspect that you are, they'll give you a security escort off the island. If that were to happen, then you'll be homeless with no money and no memory of who you are. It is a dangerous world, both here and out there," Dr. Lewis explains.

He then left the room to locate her clothes in the washroom. To his shock, the facility maid pulled them out of the dryer to find them that they had shrunk!

"Well this is embarrassing, I might as well find something in the lost and found," Dr. Lewis said and he went out of the washroom. He goes into the lost and found and finds a pair of jeans, a pair of shoes and socks, and a t-shirt. All of them appear to be in Aurora's size.

He returns to the room where Aurora and Owen were talking. "So, there are really dinosaurs here?" Aurora asks.

Owen nods and explains the history of Jurassic World, starting with John Hammond's vision of a theme park with the prehistoric creatures. Owen then mentions the incident in 1993 that resulted in the abandonment of Jurassic Park.

"What year is it?" Aurora asks rather curiously.

"2015, it was the New Year last week," Owen replies.

"So, it has been twenty-two years since Jurassic Park? How did Jurassic World came to be?" Aurora asked again just as Dr. Lewis arrived with the new clothes.

She changed into them in the bathroom and Owen explained the establishment of Jurassic World with the help of Dr. Henry Wu, the geneticist who created the dinosaurs for the theme park.

"And who is this Claire Dearing?" Aurora asks, again.

"The park's operations manager, she makes sure that everything goes smoothly for the park, and believe me, she is absorbed in her work," Owen said.

Dr. Lewis checks on Aurora, again for anything he missed and allows her to leave. "Just keep an eye on her and notify me if anything jogs her memory," he said and the two of them leave the facility.

"Want to see what I work with?" Owen asks, hitching a ride in a Mercedes-Benz GLE Coupé with a staff member.

"I suppose, it's not scary is it?" Aurora asks.

"A little, but you'll conquer your fear," he replies and Aurora gets into the car and it drives away from the facility just as the morning sun finally brakes through the clouds.

* * *

 **From the author: I kinda figured that 'Jurassic World' took place around Christmas 2015 as there was snow where the Mitchell brothers live. Unless I am wrong, don't be harsh on me. So, this story takes place at least 11 months before the movie.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Raptors

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Raptors**

The car comes to a stop at an enclosure and Aurora and Owen steps out. Aurora looks around the place, it was surrounded by dense jungle and the paddock seems to be camouflaged, but that was what Aurora saw in her vision.

"Aurora," Owen calls out and the woman joins him.

She stops when she hears very unusual noises, it was something she never heard before. To her, they were very hard to describe, almost like screaming of some sort of an animal, and chirps or something like that.

"What is that noise?" she asks Owen.

"The raptors, they're getting impatient, they're hungry," he answers and Aurora sees a dark skinned man come running up to them.

"Owen, glad you could make it," he said and looks at Aurora, "Is this the-" Owen stops him from talking any more.

"Barry, this is my...younger sister, Aurora," Owen fills in and the man, Barry looks at her.

"Your sister?" he asks and Owen whispers something to him, but Aurora did not listen as she was concentrating on the sounds emerging from the paddock and she walks towards a gate.

There were two gate doors and Aurora stops at the outer door and her eyes look around to see the raptors. She had no idea what raptors look like and she hoped that they were not too scary.

Nothing appears and Aurora thought that they were hiding and they were pretty good at that.

Just then, she saw something fly pass her; it was quick and Aurora did not get a good look. She waits and looks, even listening to what was in the paddock.

Suddenly, something slams into the inner gate door and it screams at Aurora, causing her to fall onto her buttocks. She lets out a cry of surprise, but the creature also lets out a cry.

"Whoa, you okay?" Owen asks when he saw what was going on. He came to Aurora's side, but she was scrambling away from the door.

"Blue gave you a scare?" Owen asks, again.

"What...what is that?!" Aurora exclaims in shock as Owen and Barry help her to her feet.

"She, she is a Velociraptor, and her name is Blue," Owen said and Aurora looks at the creature. It or she looked like an enormous lizard with a blue colored scales that streaked horizontally down her two sides.

Blue had razor sharp teeth and talons on her claws and legs. Her yellow eyes were wide as she looks at Aurora and she starts to sniff the air. She then starts to snort at the air really loud and Aurora notices three more Velociraptors coming to Blue's side.

"Are they her brothers or sisters?" Aurora asks.

"They are Blue's pack mates, but you could say they are sisters," Owen said and points to a raptor with a scar and what looked like an offset jaw. "That's Echo, she fought with Blue for leadership of the pack, but Blue came out the victor. That's the reason she has a scar and an offset jaw."

Barry points to another with a green scale pattern, "That's Charlie, the youngest of the group," he said.

"Charlie? Why give a girl a boy's name?" Aurora asks, but the two men laugh.

"Charlie sounds more masculine as she is much like a boy. Charlotte sounds too innocent," Barry answered and Aurora looks at the four and points to the last one with a mixture of blue and green scaly skin.

"That's Delta, she's my favorite," Barry answers. Aurora looks at Delta, but was curious as to why she was Barry's favorite. "She is the most vicious of the group," Barry adds.

Aurora turns her attention back to Blue, the raptor was still sniffing the air, but the others walk away. Aurora then feels something rough on her palm and saw that she had scraped it when she fell. There was a bit of blood oozing out, but she ignores it.

"C'mon, let's get their breakfast," Owen said and shows Aurora around the back where there were some stairs that attached to a walkway over the paddock.

"What do you feed them?" Aurora asks.

"Do you want to see?" Owen asks her and points to a truck that was pulling in. Aurora saw a big cow and some men begin to harness it and a crane hoists it up into the air.

Owen shows her up on the walkway and they watch the cow being lowered into the paddock. The raptors growl and hiss as their breakfast was brought in and in a flash, they charge at the cow.

Aurora was stunned as the raptors tear into the cow's neck and belly at lightning speed. The cow died almost immediately and the raptors ate every bit of meat it had.

Owen then pulls out a clicker of some sort and the raptors look up. They hiss at Owen and he shouts, "Easy! Eyes on me!"

The raptors did not take their eyes off of Owen, but Delta snaps her jaws. "Delta! Watch your attitude!" Owen shouts and she calms down. He took a dead rat out of a bucket and gives it to Delta. She eats it in one chop.

"Charlie, good girl," Owen said to her and she snorts and he also fed her a rat.

"Eyes on me Echo," he orders and Echo also snarls and displays her teeth. Owen feeds her a rat and looks at Aurora, "Want to feed Blue?" he asks and she gives a startled look. "It's all right, she won't jump on you," he assures her.

Aurora takes the biggest dead rat out of the bucket and shows it to Blue. "Here Blue," she said and the raptor looks up at her. Aurora notices that Blue's tail was wagging, almost like a dog.

"Blue, look at her," Owen orders and the raptor fixes her eyes on Aurora. The woman then throws the rat at Blue and she takes it into her mouth.

"That was fun, but why did you feed them a live cow?" Aurora asks.

"They mostly prefer to eat anything that is alive and big," Owen answers.

"How long have you been their trainer?" she asks, again.

"Ever since they laid their eyes on me, I have imprinted them and they see me as their alpha leader. Blue is the beta and Delta is Blue's second in command," Owen replies and Aurora looks at the four raptors.

Blue was snorting and chopping her jaws at the other three, almost as if she was keeping them in order.

Aurora watches them, but she suddenly feels strange, her body felt heavy, and a headache blooms behind her eye sockets. Her vision starts to flash images and she grabs onto the rail, breathing hard.

 _Aurora saw a dark place and she felt that she was on a gurney or a table. There were beeping noises and men talking. Aurora saw a computer screen that had the image of a Velociraptor._

 _She then saw a syringe, it was very big and it was full of a red substance.  
_

"Aurora!" Owen cries out as she falls over the railing and into the enclosure!

She lands on her back and the images subside when she realizes what she did. She looks to see the raptors looking at her and they surround her. Owen and Barry rush down to the gates and watch in horror as the raptors chomp their jaws at Aurora.

Owen could not decide whether to have the raptors shot at or not. He went into the enclosed area and watches and his heart pounds so hard.

Aurora was sure that this was the way she was going to die, being eaten by raptors. She immediately accepts her fate and waits for it to come, only it didn't. She saw Blue sniffing as if smelling something in the air.

Just then, Blue turns to face the other three and snarls and screams at them. She has them walk backwards and away from Aurora. Echo screams back, but Blue displays her teeth and snarls.

"Aurora! Hurry!" Owen shouts as he opened the gate slightly enough for her to get through. She goes into a run, but then as Delta breaks away and goes after her! Suddenly, Blue body-slams into her and pushes her away.

Aurora gets through the gate and it closes shut. She runs out of the enclosure and throws up. Owen comes by her side and rubs her back. "My God, are you okay? What happened?" he asks.

"I...I don't know," Aurora answers, trying to remember the images she saw. "I saw..." she began, but stops.

"You saw what?" Owen asks.

"A computer, with a Velociraptor image," she answers, but could not remember anything else. She then goes down to her knees and grabs the sides of her head as an enormous headache pounds against her skull

Owen balances her when she gets to her feet and Owen sees blood on her arms. "You have some scrapes, I should take you to the medical facility," he said, but Aurora shakes her head.

"No, it's fine," she replies.

"Owen, look at this," Barry said, pointing to Blue who was at the enclosed gate, sniffing the air. She prances about, keeping her eyes on Aurora, and chirps like a bird.

"I have never seen her do that before," Owen replies and adds, "I also have never seen her protect a human before."

Aurora looks at Blue, but collapses as her legs gave out. "Whoa there," Owen said and Blue notices Aurora's distress and chirps, again.

"I need to lie down," Aurora said and Owen nods. He takes her to a Mercedes-Benz and was prepared to leave, when Blue gives a scream.

"Blue, calm down, I'll be back," Owen said to the raptor and shuts the door to the car and drives away to his bungalow.

()()()()()()()()()()

( **Blue's POV)**

Blue watches as the young woman went into the car and it drove away.

Blue looks at her pack mates and snarls at Delta. _'What were you doing? You could've killed her!'_

Delta snorts back at her beta leader, _'She was a stranger, a danger!'_

Blue displays her teeth at Delta and the others and chirps, _'Did you smell her? She had the smell that is so familiar.'_

Charlie replies, _'She almost smells like you.'  
_

 _'Then she is no danger, she must be one of us,'_ Blue chirps at her mates.

 _'You can't be serious! She is one of those two-legged creatures that have locked us up in here!'_ Echo snorts, but Blue chomps her jaw at her in a warning.

 _'We have seen her just now, she could not be one of those responsible for caging us,'_ she replies and adds, _'She could be one of us, I smalled it in her blood. If any of you hurt her, I will kill you.'_

The other three take this as a threat and they obey their beta leader and go walking around the enclosure. Blue turns her attention to the spot where the young woman fell and sniffs.

The scent was still fresh and she inhales it in through her nostrils. _'This scent, almost like mine,'_ she chirps to herself. She then sniffs the air and follows the scent to the gate and the trail got cold.

 _'I hope she comes back,'_ Blue thought and goes around the paddock, guarding it and looking around for the woman.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Elsewhere, in a darkened room with surveillance videos, a man picks up an iPhone and dials a number. It rings and someone answers it on the other end. "Sir, the girl is here," the stranger said. "No, I don't know. Mr. Owen Grady took her to the raptor enclosure this morning," he adds.

"The serum has caused amnesia, a very big problem sir," he said after the person on the other end said something.

He then sees a surveillance video of the enclosure and sees the woman, Aurora fall into the enclosure. "Hold on sir," the stranger said and watches.

The beta raptor, Blue then turns to face her pack mates and the woman runs towards the gate. One of the raptors then went after her, but Blue pushs her mate away and holds the others back until Aurora was safe.

"Sir, you're not going to believe what I just saw," the man said and explains what he saw on the video.

"Yes sir, but it still needs some work," he adds, "Yes, I will notify you when something comes up," he said and hangs up his cell phone.

* * *

 **From the author: I got a review that said the previous chapter was too short. I'll admit, I rather speed up the process to where the action is, so I hope I got my viewers on the edge of their seats with this one.**


	4. Chapter 3: Resting and Exploring

**Chapter 3: Resting and Exploring**

Owen arrives at his bungalow and helps Aurora inside his trailer. It was full of stuff, mostly of fossilized bones, a TV, a radio, a couch that seemed better days, and some other things that Aurora couldn't make out.

"Here we go," Owen said, laying Aurora on his bed. He feels her forehead, she didn't have a fever, but he feels the bump on the top of her head. "What is that?" he asks.

"I have no idea," Aurora answers.

"It almost feels as if there is something under your skin," he replies and feels around for more bumps.

"I think it's just swollen," Aurora said and Owen nods, but he was suspicious of the bump.

He asks, "Do you want coffee or anything?"

"No, I just want to rest," she answers and Owen nods. Aurora cuddles up on the bed, wrapping in a blanket, and lays her head on the pillow. "How far is this theme park, Jurassic World?" she asks out of curiosity.

"It is on the southern tip of the island, about roughly twenty miles from here. It is better to reach there by car or four wheeler," Owen answers and looks through his bags. He brings out a blue and white card, a cell phone, and a key.

"If you are feeling up to it, you can explore the park. You can take my four wheeler and park in a staff only spot. This card here has money, you can use it to buy food or whatever," Owen said, giving her the key and card. "Also, if you are in distress, ring me or Barry up," he adds, giving her the phone.

"Are you okay with me taking your stuff?" Aurora asks.

"To be honest, I do trust you and I think you need some time to try to regain some of your memories, try if you can," Owen said and adds, "I'm going back to the raptor paddock. If you want to come back and visit, you're welcome to."

"I might take up on that offer, Blue seemed...interested in me," Aurora replies and Owen nods.

"I have never seen that before," he said and checks to see if he had forgotten anything.

"Here we go," he said and shows her a pass. "This will let you ride the rides and you'll get to see the dinosaurs everywhere on the island, almost everywhere," he said and Aurora takes it. She then falls asleep. Owen goes out of his bungalow and back into the Mercedes-Benz and heads back to the paddock.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Back inside the bungalow, Aurora had only slept for only a few minutes when she starts to dream.

 _Aurora was in a place very unfamiliar to her. She hears voices speaking in odd tongues, but she could not figure out what was being said. It was awfully dark, but there were illuminated computer screens._

 _She realizes she was on a table and she was strapped to it. She saw a dark figure wearing a lab coat and a hospital mask. Whoever he was Aurora was afraid of him and tries to move, but it feels as if her body was made of stone. She was so heavy that she could not lift a limb._

 _The figure held something up, Aurora tries to see, but it was so dark that she could not make it out. She did, however, see a big syringe with a red liquid in it, it looked almost like blood._

Aurora awakes with a start and the dream vanishes. She was panting and looks around the bedroom and then at the clock on the wall. She only slept for an hour, but she felt she slept all day.

She then decides to go and explore Jurassic World as Owen did make it sound adventurous and she was hungry. She looks around the trailer, but senses that she would not find anything good in here.

Aurora takes the items Owen gave to her, including the key to the four-wheeler and goes outside. She finds the four-wheeler and for some odd reason, she knew what she was suppose to do with it.

She puts the key into the ignition and turns it on. She then presses her thumb on the gas and she was on her way to the park.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

 _'After it!_ _Quick!'_ the beta-raptor Blue commands her pack mates as they run after the pig.

The raptors were quick, but the pig had a head-start as always and the pig runs into its pen. The raptors claw at the door when it slammed shut.

 _'Every time!'_ Echo snorts, _'That is our meal! And the humans always lock it up!'_

"Here girls!" the human, Barry shouts at them, and they look up. However, they didn't pay attention to him when he shows them the dead rats.

 _'He's not one of us,'_ Blue chirps at her mates when she smells him and they walk away.

Blue goes back to the spot where the woman had fallen, the scent had faded, but Blue could still smell it.

Just then, she hears her alpha leader, Owen as she recalled his name. "Blue, eyes on me!" he calls out to her.

However, Blue decides not to obey and walks around the paddock, looking for the woman. The scent trail had faded, but Blue still had it fresh in her head.

Then Delta comes to her side and chirps, _'Are you still looking for her? Why are you interested in that human?'_

 _'She has my scent, she must be our pack member,'_ Blue replies with a chirp.

 _'We are raptors! She's a human!'_ Delta screams at her beta, but Blue chomps her jaws in a warning.

 _'It does not matter, if she has my scent then she must be one of us,'_ Blue snorts and displays her teeth at Delta.

Delta walks away and Blue continues her pursuit for the woman, but it was no use as she was in a cage. She wanted to tear down the walls, but she remembered that she would be punished with a painful electric shock and she hated that.

She looks up at Owen and smells the woman's scent on him. She growls at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"That is so strange," Owen said to Barry, "Blue has never disobeyed me before."

"Maybe it's Aurora," the dark-skinned man answers, "Blue did protect her from the others."

 _'Aurora,'_ Blue repeats the name with a chirp, _'That's her name.'_

She decides to wait and hope that Aurora would come back, even for a visit.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Aurora finds a staff-only spot by the gate that lead into the park and she walks through it.

There was a crowd of people walking around on Main Street. There were plenty of stores and restaurants and Aurora could smell meat cooking. She was dying for a meal and found a restaurant that served hamburgers and such.

"What can I get you?" a waiter asks after Aurora looks over the menu.

"I'll have the Carnivore Burger and I guess I'll have the Lava Daiquiri for a drink," she answers and the waiter takes her menu and walks away.

The restaurant was dinosaur-themed, very obvious for a dinosaur theme park. There were hanging lights that had amber-colored covers, a fossilized skeleton of a baby Triceratops on a wall, and some other interesting features.

"Here's your Lava Daiquiri," the waiter came back with her drink.

Aurora looks at it, it was a strawberry daiquiri as it was the color pink, but it had swirls of red in it. She took the cup in her hands, but then, her eyes flash with images.

 _"Here, try this," a male voice said to her and she drinks the daiquiri. It was sweet and Aurora liked it. Just then, she felt her body go limb and she fell asleep in an instant._

The image flashes away and Aurora gasps when she saw the daiquiri in her hand. She lets out a cry and throws it to the floor. The glass shatters and the daiquiri spills all over the floor.

"Are you all right, miss? What happened?" her waiter asks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't have a good grip on it," Aurora lies and a bus boy cleans up the mess.

"Would you like another? No extra charge," the waiter said, but Aurora quickly shakes her head.

"Just water, please," she answers and the waiter walks away.

Her hamburger arrived along with a glass of water. It had bacon on it and some cheese and lettuce. Aurora takes the first bite and felt like she was in paradise. She gobbles it down in less then five bites, along with the French fries.

"Wow, you inhaled that," her waiter said, taking the empty plate. "Would you like anything else?" he asks, but Aurora shakes her head and gives him the card that Owen gave her.

The waiter returns the card after he was finished with it and Aurora quickly leaves the restaurant.

She tried to remember the images she saw. She heard the male voice offering her the drink and she took a few sips, but then she blacked out after that. "Was I drugged?" she asks herself.

Aurora decides to head to the Innovation Center and was dazzled by the attractions it had inside. She checks out the computers that showed holograms of the dinosaurs it featured and the map where dinosaurs were said to roam over 65 million years ago.

She checks out the Velociraptor and the hologram appears. To her surprise, it looked like Blue and the raptor hisses and chirps at her.

She stares at the raptor for a long time and even walks up to it. Just then, the image fades and a hologram of a Stegosaurus appears. She looks to see a child play with the holograms. She then leaves the computers and goes into the Creation lab where she watches the staff check out the eggs and work on the computers.

Aurora saw a computer with the image of a Velociraptor and she gasps as an image flashes before her eyes.

 _A computer monitor features a Velociraptor image and it illuminates the darkness._

"Miss?" someone said and the image went away. Aurora looks to see a man with children by his side. "Are you all right?" he asks.

"I'm fine, just a headache," she replies and decides to leave the lab and goes out of the center.

Aurora knew that her memory was struggling to come back, but for some reason it felt like something was pushing them out of her head. She touchs the top of her head, the bump was still there.

She didn't know what it was, but she knew her head wasn't swollen or anything. She had to see Dr. Lewis about it, but she decides to wait for that as she wanted to explore more of the attractions.

Aurora goes to the Mosasaurus Feeding show where she watches the giant sea creature chomp on a great white shark. It splashes water all over the people in the wet zone and the seats were lowered to show the Mosasaurus swim around in its aquarium. Aurora then leaves and goes to the Gentle Giants Petting Zoo.

There were children riding on the backs of baby Triceratops and others were feeding baby Brachiosaurus. She wanted to feed one, but for some reason they ran away from her.

"That is unusual," a care-taker said and Aurora gives back the treats and leaves.

She then goes to the T-Rex Kingdom where she watches the park's veteran Tyrannosaurus Rex eat a goat. It walks around for a little while and goes away. Aurora felt tired of the attractions despite having not seen all of them, but she goes back to the four-wheeler.

She then decides to go and visit Owen at the raptor paddock and perhaps visit Blue and her mates. She gets on the four-wheeler and drives away into the jungle.

* * *

 **From the author: I thought of getting this out of the way because I have an exciting idea for the next chapter. If it's too short, please don't be harsh. I'm happy to see more followers! Stick around for the next, exciting chapter!  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Beauty and the Beast

**Chapter 4: Beauty and the Beast**

At the raptor paddock, Owen watches as Blue makes another round of the enclosure. He thought it was very unusual apart from her disobedience to him. He could not figure out what was going on.

Aurora had something to do with Blue's odd behavior, but Owen was not sure what. He watches closely as the other three chirp at Blue, but she growls and hisses at them and they go away.

He then hears a four-wheeler coming up, but doesn't bother to look as it might be an employee or even Aurora.

Aurora parks the four-wheeler up to the gate and thinks for a moment. She wanted to go in and see Blue, but it was a stupid idea as she might get eaten. She walks in the enclosed area and waits.

()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

Blue hears a four-wheeler and sees the woman, Aurora walk into the enclosed area. She gives a scream at her three mates.

 _'Don't come near me!'_ she orders and slowly walks up to the gate. The scent had returned and Blue takes a sniff of it.

 _'Her scent, it's like mine,'_ she chirps to herself and walks up to the door.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Owen sees Blue walk up to the gate and that's when he notices Aurora in the enclosed gate part. Barry notices, too, and turns to run, but Owen stops him.

"What are you doing?" Barry asks.

"I just want to see something, be quiet," Owen insists and the two men watch.

Blue sniffs the scent, it was faint, but she knew that Aurora had the same scent as her. Blue peeks her nostrils in, the smell was strong inside.

Aurora did not move, Blue was looking at her with a sense of calmness, almost like a tamed wild animal. Aurora knew that wild animals can turn on humans and kill them, however, there was something different with Blue.

Blue moves her nostrils out and looks at Aurora with one yellow eye. Aurora then holds up a hand and slowly moves toward Blue.

"What is she doing?" Barry whispers to Owen.

Owen does not answer as Aurora places her hand on Blue's cheek and the raptor relaxes at that instant. Aurora gently pets the raptor, her scaly skin was much like a snake's.

Then, Blue starts to purr like a cat and presses against Aurora's hand.

"Are you seeing this?" Barry asks and took out his iPhone and starts to record the moment.

"She's literately touching Blue," Owen whispers back, he was in shock and in awe of the moment.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

The raptor felt at ease with Aurora and allows her to touch her cheek and nose. Aurora's hand was soft, completely opposite of her rough, scaly skin.

 _'She may be human, but she has my scent,'_ Blue thought and purrs.

She then notices the bruise on Aurora's arm and gives a scream causing Aurora to run away from the raptor. _'She's been hurt!'_ Blue screams at her pack mates and starts to claw at the ground.

She was going to look for the one who caused harm on Aurora. _'Let me out!'_ she demands, _'I'll kill who ever hurt you, Aurora!'_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aurora was scrambling away from the screaming raptor and Owen sees what was going on. He hurries down the walkway and opens the gate for Aurora. She runs out of the enclosed area, but Blue starts to scream even more.

"Blue! Stand down!" Owen orders, but the beta raptor continues to claw at the ground trying to dig her way out.

"Blue, I said stand down!" Owen shouts, but Blue chomps her jaws at him. To Blue, he was now a stranger and a danger to her pack and to Aurora.

Owen watches as Blue digs deeper and disobeying his orders. He had no choice but to shock her with an electric prod.

He was about to reach for one, when Aurora stops him. "Let me calm her! Shocking her won't do any good!" she pleads.

Owen looks at Aurora and back at Blue. He moves aside, allowing Aurora to go to Blue.

"Blue, calm down," Aurora said in a gentle tone and Blue stops digging. She stares at Aurora and gives a chirp and stands still.

Aurora slips her hand through the gate and Blue touches it and starts to purr, again. "Yeah, that's it, good girl," Aurora said to beta raptor. Aurora moves her hand up and down on Blue's nostrils and the raptor was calm.

Aurora looks around the raptor's body and notices some red bruising on Blue's neck. "Owen, come look at this," Aurora said and he was about to come over when Blue gives a roar at him.

"Blue, it's okay, he's not going to hurt you," Aurora commands and the raptor calms down, again. Aurora points for Owen to the marks on Blue's neck and he has Barry take a picture of them.

The other three raptors give snorts and Blue goes to join them, leaving Aurora.

"That was...so strange..." Aurora said to the two men.

"What were you thinking?!" Owen snaps at her, "Blue or any of them could've killed you!" he bellows.

"I'm sorry," was all Aurora could say. Owen prances around the enclosure, muttering a few words to himself and looks at Aurora.

"I just don't know what you did, but it's obvious that Blue now sees you as the alpha leader," he said and Aurora did not like the sound of that.

"Maybe you should show her how it's usually done," Barry said to Owen.

"I can't stay here, what if I'm taken to the mainland? Blue would be very upset," Aurora informs them.

"That's what happens, if an alpha leaves or dies, he or she will pass leadership to the next alpha," Owen replies and places a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, Blue will keep the other three in order. It's all based on trust, you gain their trust and they'll follow you."

"But what if they turn on me?" Aurora asks.

"Right now I am not sure if they will, Blue seems to be speaking to them," Owen said, pointing to Blue snorting and chirping at Delta, Echo, and Charlie.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

Blue chirps at her mates, _'You are to obey Aurora, she is our alpha.'_

 _'What?! That's insane!'_ Delta snorts at her beta, but Blue chomps her jaws.

 _'As I said, if you hurt her, I will kill you,'_ Blue replies and growls at Delta and the other two.

 _'But why her?'_ Charlie asks in a chirp.

 _'She has my scent, she is our pack member. We have the same blood. I just don't know why, but she must be one of us,'_ Blue answers and looks at them, _'Obey her or you'll answer to me,'_ she adds.

The four look at Aurora and they give screams and snarls. Blue knew the others had accepted Aurora out of spite, but they will warm up to her in due time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Owen, Aurora, and Barry look at the troupe as they give screams. "They've accepted you as their alpha," Owen said to Aurora.

Aurora looks at Blue and she holds out a hand. Blue walks up to it and touches it and inhales Aurora's scent. The raptors then went their ways, including Blue.

"Starting tomorrow, I'll show you how to establish leadership on them," Owen said and Aurora nods. She watches the raptors for a little while before rejoining the men outside of the gate.

"This looks like a bruise," Barry points out on the picture he took of Blue.

"I guess Aurora will have to take a closer look at it," Owen said and the three of them prepare for the raptors' next feeding.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In a dark room with the surveillance videos, the mysterious man had watched the spectacle unfold in the raptor paddock.

He checks something on his iPad and then calls a number. "Sir, we have a major breakthrough," he said to the person on the other end.

* * *

 **From the author: Okay, I could not keep it inside my head for too long, so here is the amazing part! What do you think? Please leave reviews!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Gaining Trust

**Chapter 5: Gaining Trust**

By the next morning, the raptors were released from their pens and they roam around their enclosure. They were hungry and eager to eat something. Blue caught the scent of Aurora and looks around for her alpha.

"Girls!" Aurora's voice was heard and Blue was the first to look. The woman was up on the walkway, holding up her hand in a stop gesture and holds a clicker in the other.

"Eyes on me, keep them on me," Aurora orders. Blue obeys and glues her eyes to Aurora. Charlie follows Blue's example and looks at Aurora.

Delta and Echo, however, snarl and chomp their teeth at Aurora.

"Hey! Mind the attitude, you two!" Aurora demands and Blue even snarls at them. "Blue, it's okay," Aurora commands and tries to get Delta and Echo to obey, but the two walk away.

Aurora lays down her hands in defeat, "This is so hard," she said.

"You'll get the hang of it," Owen replies, "You have Blue and Charlie, walk with them," he said. Aurora holds up her hand and moves around the walk way.

"Good, we're moving," she said to Blue and Charlie and they follow her. "Good," Aurora replies and pulls out a dead rat. "Charlie, good girl," she said and throws the rat to her and she chomps on it.

"Blue," Aurora said to the beta and the raptor chirps, "Do me a circle," Aurora commands and motions with her hand. Blue wags her tail like a dog and turns in a complete circle. "Good girl!" Aurora exclaims and pulls out the biggest rat from the bucket and throws it to Blue.

Blue grabs it and ate it and looks back up at Aurora. "Okay, you are free to go," Aurora commands, but Blue doesn't move, "Go on," Aurora said and gestures her hand. Blue gives a chirp and walks away with Charlie.

"Very good," Owen comments, "Not bad on your first day as alpha." The other staff members congratulate her, including Barry.

"Yes, but Blue only obeys me, Charlie is just following her example," Aurora points out.

"Well, let's try an exercise after they eat," Owen suggests and whistles to some employees. They harness a black bull and hoist it up into the air and then lower it into the enclosure.

Aurora watches as the four raptors circle around it and attack it, biting into its neck and belly. Delta was the most violent of the raptors as she deliberately tore a chunk of meat from the bull's neck.

Aurora was thinking of what to do to gain Delta and Echo's trust. "Owen, I want to go into the enclosure, and I want to be alone with Delta and Echo," Aurora said to him.

"Are you insane? They will tear you to shreds," Owen replies and points to Delta and Echo tearing bits of flesh from the bull.

"Well, I heard that raptors will circle around their prey and attack," Aurora said, recalling from something she learned at the Innovation Center. "If that were to happen, release Blue from her pen."

Owen begins to think, he did see that Blue and Charlie have already considered Aurora as the alpha, but Delta and Echo still need work. He did remember the incident yesterday when Aurora fell into the enclosure. Blue had ordered the other three to move away from her, but Delta tried to go after Aurora. Blue did protect Aurora from Delta long enough for her to reach the safety of the gate.

"Raptors do have cheetah speed, don't they?" Aurora asks, just making sure if the fact was true.

"Yes, up to at least 65 to 70 miles per hour," Owen replies and thinks on the matter some more.

"Then Blue will come to my rescue if Delta and Echo were to turn on me," she said. Owen looks at her and at the raptors, who were finishing on the bull.

He gives a sigh and says, "Alright, but if you get killed, I'll never forgive myself, and Blue will be pissed at me."

The raptors finish up on their meal and lick their talons clean. "Blue!" Aurora calls out and the beta looks up to her. "C'mon, into your pen, be a good girl," Aurora commands.

Blue was not sure if she should obey this rule, but she did as she was told and goes into her pen. "Charlie, you're next," Aurora said and the raptor obeys without a fuss.

"Delta, into your pen," Aurora orders, but the raptor snarls and chomps her jaws. "Don't give me that, you're going to get it!" Aurora warns and Delta slowly walks into her pen.

Aurora then walks down to the gate and Echo notics her. She snarls at her and that's when Blue starts to go crazy in her pen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

Blue begins to scream when she sees her alpha leader prepare to face Echo, the most vicious member of the pack.

 _'Don't do it, Aurora! Echo will kill you!'_ Blue screechs and claws at the door.

"Blue!" Aurora shouts, her voice was angry and the raptor stops. "It's okay, trust me," Aurora said to the beta raptor.

All Blue could do was watch.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aurora slowly creeps into the paddock and Echo starts to pace. "Echo, I see you, calm down," Aurora orders and holds up a hand.

Echo snarls, again, and shows her teeth. Aurora thinks of something and twirls around in a circle. Echo shoots her head up in confusion and Aurora does it, again.

However, Echo knew what Aurora was doing and roars at her. Aurora then bites into her finger, drawing blood and Echo stops in her tracks when she smells the blood.

She chirps and slowly walks towards Aurora, sniffing the scent. For whatever reason, Echo smelled her beta's blood and it was obvious that Aurora was indeed no threat.

Echo gets closer to Aurora, but she hides her bleeding finger, and the raptor looks at her with a curious eye. Echo then rubs her head against Aurora, inhaling the scent in her hair, and Aurora gives a nervous smile.

"Unbelievable," Barry whispers to Owen as they watch Echo and Aurora. The other staff were truly amazed by Aurora.

"Owen, pass me a rat," Aurora said and Owen throws down a rat to her. Echo notices it, but holds herself together as Aurora holds it out. The raptor takes it into her mouth and swallows it.

"Okay Echo, into your pen," Aurora orders and points to the pen. Echo gives a chirp and walks into her pen.

Aurora takes a deep breath and says to Owen, "Alright, release Delta."

Owen looks uneasy as Delta usually was not easy to calm down, but he positions his finger on the button that would release Blue from her pen, just to be safe. He then presses the button that releases Delta from her pen.

Delta does not move out immediately as Aurora thought, but she notices that Delta was eyeing on her, like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey, and the raptor opens her mouth, showing her teeth.

"Delta, don't be difficult," Aurora orders.

Suddenly, the raptor springs out of her pen and charges at Aurora, but the woman holds her ground. Delta stops in front of Aurora and begins to circle her, with Aurora eyeing her and she holds out her bloody finger.

Delta took only one sniff of the air, but opens her mouth, and in a flash, she lunges at Aurora.

"AURORA!" Owen cries out as Delta pushes the woman on to her back and Delta opens her mouth. Aurora gives a scream and that's when Owen opens Blue's pen.

()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

Blue saw what was going on and goes into a sprint, charging at Delta. She slams into Delta, pushing her off of Aurora and away from her alpha.

Blue pushes Delta into the steel wall and screams at her in fury. _'I warned you! Now you're going to get it!'_ Blue screechs and was ready for the kill.

"Blue, wait!" Aurora calls out to the beta and the raptor stops from lunging onto Delta. "Blue, it's okay," Aurora said and holds up the hand with the bloody finger.

Blue gives a snarl at Delta and walks toward Aurora. The raptor sniffs at her and presses her head against Aurora's hand. Blue goes back to Delta and walks her to her pen, displaying her teeth in a warning.

Delta walks pass Aurora, but she wanted to jump on the woman. Blue opens her mouth and chomps her jaws, it was another warning. _'Don't even think about!'_ Blue snarls.

"Blue, wait a minute," Aurora commands and the beta stops and so did Delta. "Blue, keep your eyes on Delta," Aurora said to the beta and she obeys.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Delta was still keeping a tense pose as she circles Aurora, but Blue screeches another warning at her. She then chirps at Delta.

Aurora suspects that Blue was demanding Delta to relax and trust the woman. Aurora then goes down on her knees and does not move. Delta circles her, sniffing the air, and she catches the scent.

The raptor then relaxes and lowers her head to Aurora and caresses it rather roughly. "Gently," Aurora said and Delta did so. "Blue, keep her calm," she said and stands up.

Delta moves away from Aurora, allowing her to go, and the woman slowly walks to the gate. Blue, however, follows her and chirps at Aurora. "Thanks Blue," she said and gently pats the raptor's nose.

She leaves the enclosure and rejoins with Owen and Barry and lets out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was something," Barry said as Owen checks Aurora for any injuries.

"Are you all right? Delta did not hurt you did she?" he asked and cleans off the bloody finger.

"No, but I think she would've if you were not quick enough," Aurora replies and sits down on the ground, clasping the side of her head. She felt heavy and dizzy as her heart pounds very hard.

"Aurora?" Owen asks, noticing her. Beads of sweat form on her forehead and her eyes could not process her surroundings.

"She's white as a ghost," she heard Barry say. Owen had him get a wet cloth and some water, but then Aurora passes out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 _Aurora was walking along a desolate street, but it was full of garbage cans and the smell of rotten trash filled the air._

 _Just then, Aurora was stopped by a group of men and they look at her. "Do you have some food?" she asks._

 _"We will treat you to some, come with us," one of them said and she follows them. They took her to a restaurant where she was allowed to eat anything on the menu._

 _She saw one of them take a daiquiri, then hides it from her, and she was curious as to what it was. "Here, try this," the man said and hands the drink over to her._

 _Aurora takes a few sips, she liked the taste, but for some reason she felt sleepy. "That's right, go to sleep," the man said and Aurora falls asleep._

 _She wakes up to find herself in a strange place. She could not move a limb as she felt heavy, but she could move her eyes._

 _Aurora sees a man in a white lab coat and a mask covers his mouth. She sees a computer with an image of a Velociraptor and the man holds up a big syringe filled with a red substance, it looked like blood._

 _The man then takes the syringe to Aurora's skin and empties the contacts into her arm._

 _Then, Aurora hears the screeching of a Velociraptor, just as she saw the man holds up something that looked small as a bug, but then, the images fades away._

* * *

 **From the author: How's this for an exciting chapter? Plenty of drama I think. Stick around for more!  
**


	7. Chapter 6: Doctor's Visit

**Chapter 6: Doctor's Visit  
**

Aurora awakes on Owen's bed with a wet towel over her head. She felt tired, but it seemed that she slept for hours. She gets up and locates her shoes.

"Aurora? You awake?" she hears Owen's voice call out from the living room.

She steps in and sees Owen prepare some eggs on a skillet. "How do you like your eggs? I always like mine runny," he said.

"How long was I out?" Aurora asks.

"All day yesterday and all night," Owen answers and cracks a few more eggs.

"Oh gosh, how's Blue? Does she know?" she asks, again.

"I had Barry take over after I brought you back here. He did call to say that Blue went crazy in her pen after we left," Owen replies and flips the eggs over.

"Is that a bad thing?" Aurora said and Owen gives a nod.

"If an alpha is sick, the beta will notice, and will temporarily take over. Blue on the other hand was too upset to take on her duties as beta," he explains and offers her a plate of fried eggs.

Aurora begins to think of the dream she had and says, "I think I remember something in the dream I had."

"That's good, do you want to talk about it?" Owen asks and they sit down at the table.

"Well, I was walking alone on a dark street when some men came up to me. I asked if they had some food, but they took me to a restaurant where I...I drank something and after that, I passed out.

"I woke up in a strange place, I could not move, not even a finger. I saw a man in a lab coat and he had a syringe in his hand, it had a red substance, almost like blood. He had something else, but I couldn't figure it out what it was," Aurora explains the dream to him.

Owen begins to think and doesn't touch his eggs. "I think we should go visit Dr. Lewis, see if he has tested your blood," he said, but Aurora looks at him with a fearful feeling.

"I don't think I can trust him," she replies and begins to eat her eggs.

"I know, I don't trust him either, but I'm afraid he is our only hope in pointing out what is causing these episodes," Owen said and gobbles down his breakfast.

Aurora was not sure what Owen was thinking, but she didn't want to argue.

"You said the syringe had a red substance, like blood," Owen said and Aurora nods. "I looked at the bruise on Blue's neck and I examined the one on your arm, they are almost identical. I have a feeling that someone used a syringe on Blue, maybe to draw out blood," he adds.

Aurora feels sick and says, "Do you think I was injected with raptor's blood? Blue's?"

"I don't know, but it would be the reason why Blue suddenly became interested in you when she first saw you. She smelled your scent and accepted you right away, but the others have not taken in your scent. I do think the others see you as Blue's sister," Owen explains.

Aurora touches the top of her head, the bump was still there. "Listen, I immediately became suspicious of Dr. Lewis when he said he found nothing in the cat scan. I know that whatever is inside your head is under your scalp and it is not any swelling," Owen said to her. "What I am going to do is look for the cat scan results and take it," he adds.

"So, I have to see him," Aurora replies and Owen gives an uneasy nod.

"I'm sorry, but if he is hiding something I want to find out," he said and Aurora nods in agreement. "We'll go meet the raptors first, I have a feeling that Blue is very worried about you," he adds.

"I would like that," Aurora said and fixes her brown hair.

They leave the bungalow and get into the Mercedes-Benz and drive off to the raptor paddock.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aurora hears the signature scream of the raptors, they were out of their pens. Barry waves to her when she gets out of the car.

"Good, you're here," he calls out, "Blue's been very difficult all night, she was upset when Owen took you away," he adds.

Aurora goes into the enclosed area and Blue goes flying at the gate. "Whoa! Easy girl," Aurora commands and the raptor calms down when she pats the top of Blue's nostrils.

The other raptors were walking about, but they didn't pay attention to Aurora.

"I'm going away again today, but I'll be back later," she said to Blue, but she chirps in response. "I want to know what is going on with me," Aurora adds. Blue purrs when Aurora rubs her hand against her head.

"Can you be good and obey Barry?" Aurora asks, but Blue snorts. "I figured, I'll try to be quick at the doctor's," she adds. After a few more minutes of bonding, Aurora leaves Blue, but the raptor chirps when she starts to go.

"You'll be fine, Blue," Aurora said and Blue rejoins her pack mates.

Owen had informed Barry of what he plans on doing when they head back to the medical facility. "That is risky, I suggest you be quick," Barry said to Owen and he nods.

"Blue is very attached to me, much like a dog," Aurora said to them.

"She sees you as her alpha and she'll follow you around and she makes sure that you are well," Owen informs her.

The two go back into the Mercedes-Benz and they drives away from the paddock.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

When the two arrive at the facility, Dr. Lewis takes Aurora back to an examination room. She takes one last look at Owen, who winks at her.

"Okay, from what I understand, your memories are starting to come back, that's a good sign," Dr. Lewis said, writing notes. "Can you tell what they are?"

Meanwhile, Owen quietly creeps into Dr. Lewis' office and begins to search for anything that seemed interesting. He begins at the desk and searches the drawers.

Aurora finishes what she said to Dr. Lewis. "That is...very interesting," he said, but he had hesitated.

"I think I have Velociraptor blood in me, that's why Blue has taken interest in me. She does have a bruise on the side of her neck, almost similar to mine," Aurora said, showing the healing bruise on her arm.

"I don't think a woman like you would have that. If you do, your body would be fighting it as if the blood was a virus," Dr. Lewis replies and hands her a cup of water. "You do look like you need some," he adds.

Back in the office, Owen had no luck in finding anything, but he begins to think. "If I had a secret, where would I hide it?" he asks himself. Then, it came to him, and he looks in the briefcase that was left unlocked.

Inside was a manila folder and Owen looks in it. It was an x-ray image that was labeled "Aurora". It was of her head and he sees something white at the top of her skull, it was small like a bug.

Owen knew that Dr. Lewis was aware of that object and he had to take it out of Aurora's head.

In the exam room, Aurora had fallen asleep, and Dr. Lewis pulls out his iPad. He checks something on it and makes a nod. He then goes out of the room, where Owen was waiting.

"I'm afraid Miss Aurora has fallen asleep," Dr. Lewis said to him.

"I don't mind carrying her," Owen replies and takes the sleeping woman in his arms and walks out.

When the two were gone, Dr. Lewis pulls his iPhone out and dials a number. It rings and someone answers on the other end. "Sir, she remembers the night of the procedure," he said.

* * *

 **From the author: I know, too short, but definitely a lot of mystery! Dr. Lewis has something to hide! Stick around for more!**


	8. Chapter 7: Sleepwalking Nightmare

**Chapter 7: Sleepwalking Nightmare**

Owen returns to his bungalow and takes Aurora to his bed, she was still out cold. He looks into her eyes, they had rolled upward, and his suspicions grew on Dr. Lewis.

Just then, his phone ring and he answers. It was Barry, "Owen, where's Aurora? Blue is going crazy in her pen, something is very wrong," he said.

"Aurora is out cold, Dr. Lewis must've done something. Listen, I'll be there in a few," Owen answers and hangs up.

In truth, he didn't want to leave Aurora alone as something might happen once he leaves the bungalow. He shakes her, but she doesn't respond and he decides to lock up his trailer just to be safe. He locks the door and makes sure it was bolted.

He then takes his motorcycle instead of the car and he goes back to the paddock.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

The beta raptor knew that something was very wrong, she felt it in her gut, and she made her rounds of the enclosure.

 _'What is wrong?'_ Echo asks in a chirp.

 _'I sense that something is wrong,'_ Blue replies and sticls her nose in the enclosed area, smelling Aurora's scent. _'Why hasn't she come back?'_ she chirps.

 _'Give her more time,'_ Charlie insists and Blue resumes her rounds.

Blue had visualized that something would happen to Aurora, today at least. Then, images appear in the raptor's mind.

 _Humans, male to be exact, came up to Blue's pen. She smells that something was not right and that these men were not to be trusted._

 _She hears them say something, but they were in whispers and Blue growls at them._

 _Suddenly, something pierces her scaly skin in her hip and she lets out a scream before she blacks out._

Blue comes back to the present and checks her hip where she felt the pain. There was nothing there, except for a tiny red bruise.

 _'What is this?'_ she asks her pack mates and Delta takes a look.

 _'Someone must've shot you, one of those humans,'_ Delta replies, but Blue knew that neither Owen or Barry would want them to be shot.

 _'There were some humans here a few nights ago,'_ Blue chirps at them, _'I think they did something to me.'_

Then, she remembers one of the intruders say something. _'Blood, something to do with blood,'_ she said to her mates.

Just then, Blue spots Owen and she gives a screech, _'Where is Aurora? Is she safe?'_

"Where's Aurora?" Barry asks the same question.

"At my bungalow, it's okay I've locked the doors and windows. There's something fishy about Dr. Lewis," Owen said, "I found Aurora's x-ray of her skull and, I'm not kidding, there's something under her scalp, almost like a bug," he adds.

Blue had listened and chirps, _'A bug?'_

"Do you think someone is keeping tabs on her?" Barry asks.

"I think so, it may be whoever is responsible for dumping her here. Someone must've deliberately dropped her off at the beach on the night I found her," Owen replies and Barry nods.

Blue was now more worried than ever and her pack mates seem to notice.

 _'I hate to tell you this, but you need to relax,'_ Echo demands and Blue takes that into consideration and goes into her pen to rest.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Back at Owen's bungalow, Aurora was still in a dead sleep, oblivious to anything on the outside.

Just then, a Mercedes-Benz arrives, only it didn't belong to Owen. A dark figure goes out of the vehicle and walks up to the trailer door. The figure curses when he tries to open the door.

He returns to the car and pulls out a sledge hammer and batters down the door. Aurora didn't hear anything as she started to dream.

 _Aurora was on a white sand beach. She wore a beautiful sun dress and her feet were bare as the sand was soft and warm._

 _Then, a girl who was a little older than her arrives and begins to pull on her arm. "Let's go swimming!" she urges._

In the real world, Aurora, who was still in a sleep-like state, rose to her feet as the figure pulls on her arm. The figure pulls out an iPad to look at some brainwaves, she was definitely dreaming, but she was also sleepwalking.

"Good," he whispers and watches as Aurora leaves the bungalow and into the jungle, just as a thunderstorm rolls in.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

At the raptor paddock, Blue awakes from an uneasy rest, and sniffs at the air. Thunder booms and lightning flashes across the sky. She felt the gut feeling, again, and sniffs, again.

Aurora's scent trail appears in her mind, but it was faint, however, Blue saw the trail pass the paddock and go deeper into the jungle.

 _'Something's not right, I see Aurora's scent heading away from us,'_ she chirps at her mates.

The other three sniff at the air. _'I see it, too,'_ Delta replies in a chirp.

Echo inhales the scent and replies, _'The scent is heading towards the ocean cliffs, I remember that path. What is Aurora doing?'_

Then, Blue begins to scream and screech at Owen and Barry, trying to get their attention. _'Aurora's in danger!'_ she screeches at them.

Both men look at the beta raptor, they knew that something was wrong. "Maybe it's Aurora, why don't go check on her?" Barry insists and Owen nods.

Owen gets on his motorcycle and rushes back to his bungalow.

 _'Hurry, please!'_ Blue begs in a scream.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aurora was still sleepwalking, but in her dream, she was following the girl to a pool, where a man and woman were waving at them.

The rain comes down and lightning flashes, but Aurora was completely oblivious to it.

Owen gets to his bungalow and sees the battered door to his trailer. He rushes in to see that Aurora was gone.

"Aurora!" he calls out, but no answer. "Blue," he said and grabs a jacket that Aurora wore earlier that day. He gets back on his motorcycle and rushes back to the paddock.

He calls Barry to inform what was going on. "Listen, get Blue ready, she'll know where Aurora is!" Owen shouts over the pouring rain and booming thunder.

Barry wastes no time in getting Blue into a starting gate structure and the raptor knew what was going on.

Owen returns and goes up to the gate, holding up the jacket. Blue inhales the scent and Aurora's scent trail glows brighter and she was urging him to let her out.

Owen prepares himself on his motorcycle and signals Barry to release Blue. The raptor went zooming out of the gate and Owen follows her into the jungle.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aurora comes to a stop at the cliff, but in her dream, she was at the pool with the family and they urge her to jump in.

A little further away, the figure in the Mercedes-Benz watches as Aurora was preparing herself to jump off the cliff. "C'mon," he said in an irritating voice.

Just then, he hears the roaring of a motorcycle and a trail of light appears. "Shit!" he curses and turns his attention back to Aurora, who still had not jumped.

Blue screeches when she sees Aurora about to jump off and she hurries.

 _Aurora's dream turns into a nightmare as a man in a lab coat appears. He holds up a gun to Aurora and he shouts, "Go ahead! Jump!"_

 _Then, a force begins to pull on her over a cliff. She screams and then, something begins to pull her back._

Blue clamps down on the back of Aurora's shirt and begins to pull her back, away from the cliff.

"Get away! No! Don't kill me!" the woman begs. Blue continues to pull her away to the safety of the jungle.

"Blue, get back!" Owen orders, but the raptor refuses to listen. She continues to pull Aurora away from the cliff and when they were far enough, Blue lets go and Owen comes to her side.

"Aurora, wake up! Wake up!" he shouts and Aurora awakes with a gasp.

She looks around to see that she was close to the ocean cliff and realizes what had happened. The rain stops, but thunder continues to boom. Aurora begins to shiver and Blue nudges her head against Aurora's body.

Just then, the figure starts up the Mercedes-Benz and the three look up. The car charges at them, but they get out of the way in time, and the car speeds away.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

Blue charges after the vehicle, wanting to catch whoever tried to kill her alpha.

 _'You can try, but you can't outrun my speed!'_ she screams.

She jumps onto the back of the car, her claws piercing the steel skin leaving marks, and she breaks the back window with her head. The back of the figure's head was in reach and Blue begins to climb in. Suddenly, the car makes a fast, sharp turn, but Blue holds on.

At the next moment, the figure pulls out a flare gun and fires at Blue. Blinded by the light and hurt by the flare, Blue screeches in pain, and falls out of the car and rolls on to the ground.

Her vision comes back, but sees the car drive away at high speed and it disappears. Blue lets out a scream, she was angry that Aurora's would-be killer got away. _'Damn you! If I catch you, I will tear your head off!'_

She then turns around and goes back to Aurora and Owen.

Aurora told Owen what she saw in the dream, "Those people, I know them from somewhere," she said and buries her face into Owen's chest. "Thank you for saving me," she adds.

"Don't thank me," Owen replies and shows her who her real savior was. Blue came back and Aurora slowly walks up to her. The raptor sniffs at her and nudges her head, again.

Aurora throws her arms around the raptor's neck in a hug. "Thank you Blue, bless you," she said and Blue relaxes, knowing that her alpha was now safe.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In a dark room, the figure sits down at a chair. He curses under his breath when his phone begins to ring and he answers it.

"Sir...no, she...that raptor, Blue saved her...I know...I understand...Yes, I will exterminate the woman as soon as I can and the raptor, too," the figure said and hangs up.

* * *

 **From the author: Wow! Blue's a hero! Things are getting intense! Who is the figure? And who were those people in Aurora's dream? All these questions will be answered much later. Stick around!**


	9. Chapter 8: Warnings and a Challenge

**Chapter 8: Warnings and a Challenge  
**

Owen, Aurora, and Blue return to the paddock and the other three raptors screech when they see their alpha and beta.

"Aurora, what happened?" Barry asks when he sees her, but she doesn't speak.

Aurora sends Blue back into the paddock while Owen explains to Barry what had happened. "Gezz and I thought sleepwalking was just a myth," Barry said and wraps Aurora in a blanket.

"We need to extract that bug out of Aurora," Owen replies and Aurora looks at him.

"I have a bug?" she asks and she touches the top of her head, the bump was still there.

"We best get it out now," Owen said, "Barry, I need something that'll help stitch up the hole after I take it out and some alcoholic pads," he orders Barry and he leaves to find the items. Owen, who was once in the Navy, knew how to stitch wounds.

Owen takes Aurora to the paddock office, where he sets up a table, and lays her down. Barry returns with the items and Owen cleans off his hunting knife with an alcoholic pad.

He whips on the spot where the bump was with another alcoholic pad. "This will sting a little," Owen said and presses the knife-tip into Aurora's scalp.

Barry holds up a light as Owen slices open the area where the bump was. Blood begins to stream out and Owen whips it away.

Just then, the object falls out of Aurora's scalp, and Owen begins to stitch up the hole.

After cleaning up, the three of them examine the object. It was small as a ladybug to be exact and it appeared to have a computer chip under its protective layer of skin.

"What is that?" Aurora asks, feeling around her scalp for more bugs.

"I believe whoever inserted this under your scalp was keeping tabs on your brain. I bet they hacked into your brain and forced you to sleepwalk," Owen said and Aurora felt sick.

"My bet is on that Dr. Lewis," Barry replies.

Owen then looks at Aurora and asks, "When you were with Dr. Lewis, what did he give you?"

"Just a cup of water," she answers and Owen shoots up to his feet.

"And then you fell asleep after drinking it?" he asks, again.

"Yeah," she replies.

"Alright, from now on, you are not to leave out of my sight," Owen said to Aurora. "Barry, you should do the same, keep a close eye on her, and watch out for Lewis," he adds and Barry nods.

Owen holds up the bug to the light, he decided to hold onto it, and confront Dr. Lewis about it, if he will get the chance.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aurora and the two men stay at the raptor paddock for the night as Owen knew it was not safe at his bungalow.

"I'll get the door replaced when this is over," he said.

When morning arrived, Aurora goes into the enclosure, and Blue comes to her side, much like a dog who missed her owner. She notices the stitches on her head and nudges at her alpha.

"It's all right, they got the bug out," Aurora said to Blue, pointing to Owen and Barry.

The other three raptors keep a distance from the two, but Aurora insisted they come into the circle. They slowly come to her, sniffing the air around her, and they relax.

Aurora awards them with pieces of chicken and Delta throws her piece into the air and chomps on it. Echo tears the chicken breast with her long talon, while Charlie swallows hers whole.

Blue, however, pushes her piece to Aurora. "No, no, it's yours," she insists and rubs Blue's nostril. The raptor decides to take back the piece and eats it.

Just then, a Mercedes-Benz arrives and out comes Dr. Lewis with Jurassic World's owner, Simon Masrani.

"Crap," Owen whispers to Barry.

Dr. Lewis and Masrani walk up to the two and shakes hands. "How are the raptors?" Masrani asks.

"They're doing good," Owen answers. He suspects that Dr. Lewis brought Masrani out here for a reason.

"I heard you have a sister, you never told me that," Masrani adds.

"Rarely spent time with her after my parents divorced," Owen replies. It was actually a lie, his parents were still going strong, even in their old age, and they were probably rocking the chairs on the front porch.

"Where is she?" Masrani asks, again. Owen does not answer, if Masrani sees Aurora bonding with the raptors, he will see dollar signs in his eyes.

Before he knew it, Dr. Lewis shows Masrani to the enclosure where Aurora was hand-commanding Delta and Echo to walk side-by-side. They were awarded with pieces of chicken if they obeyed.

"Ouch, damn bugs," Aurora curses when a fly hit her in the right ear. She scratches her ear and before she knew it, Blue copies her, and scratches her right side of the head with her leg.

Masrani's jaw drops in excitement and he watches the woman command the raptors with hand gestures. "Unbelievable," he said to Dr. Lewis. That was a dreadful mistake as the four raptors hear him and they look at him and Dr. Lewis.

Blue lets out a scream and charges at the gate.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

The beta raptor's blood boils when she recognizes the scent emanating from Dr. Lewis as the intruder who tried to kill Aurora.

 _'Let me in there! I'm going to rip his head off!'_ Blue screeches at the two men, who were scrambling away from her.

"Blue! Stand down!" Aurora commands. Blue didn't want to obey, but her gut told her that she will get her chance. She backs away from the gate, snarling at Dr. Lewis.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I think she likes you," Owen jokes when Masrani and Dr. Lewis comes out of the enclosed area.

"Please, she tried to kill us," Dr. Lewis complains and Aurora joins the men.

"Ah, this is the famous Aurora," Masrani said and shakes her hand. "I'm Simon Masrani, CEO of Masrani Corporation and owner of Jurassic World," he adds and Aurora nods uneasily.

"I was talking to Simon about you, the girl who tamed the wild beasts," Dr. Lewis said, but Aurora gives a glare.

"I think we have something that the public will enjoy," Masrani replies, "You, Miss Aurora showing the raptors to the people and of what you could do."

"Mr. Masrani, with all due respect, these raptors are much like circus lions, they can turn on their trainers in a flash. If something were to upset them or stress them out, they'll take it out on their trainer," Aurora explains and Owen and Barry nods in agreement.

"And we'll take extra precautions to ensure the safety of the public and the safety of you," Masrani replies, but Aurora shakes her head.

"They are like cheetahs, they are super-fast, and they can take down a full grown bull," she adds.

"This is something for the public to enjoy," Masrani said and Aurora was getting irritated with this man.

"I know men like you," her voice changes to a threatening tone, "All you want is more money in your pocket."

Then, Dr. Lewis takes her by the arm, "Let me talk to her, try to talk some sense into her," he said to Masrani.

"I don't want to talk," she replies, pulling her arm away, but Dr. Lewis pulls her away from Owen and Barry.

"Listen here, if you don't do what Masrani expects you to do, I will tell him that you are here on this island illegally," he said in a dangerous whisper.

"Illegally?" Aurora asks.

"You don't have any employment papers or any sort of pass that allows you to be here. If I tell him and the whole staff about you, you'll be escorted off this island in handcuffs," Dr. Lewis warns her.

Aurora did not want to leave the island, as it would mean leaving Blue and the raptors behind. Blue would be very upset and would probably take out her stress on anyone, even the other three raptors.

"But Blue..." she hears say and stops talking.

"Ah, Blue, she has taken a likening to you," Dr. Lewis said, still speaking in a threatening way. "Hmmmmmm, let's just say that there might be an incident. This incident will involve your beloved Blue. She somehow gets out of her paddock and attack some policemen. Some are killed, but I have a hunch that Blue will be shot on the spot.

"Then the Costa Rican and American governments will agree that the other three raptors are too dangerous for public viewing. Therefore, they will be destroyed," Dr. Lewis said and Aurora's heart pounds in fear.

"They can't do that," she pleads.

"Oh, they can and they will," Dr. Lewis replies.

Then, Owen comes over to confront Dr. Lewis and sees the tears in Aurora's eyes. "Aurora, are you okay?" he asks and she gives an uneasy nod. She takes the threats from Dr. Lewis into consideration and leaves the two.

"She will get use to the idea, besides, the public will love her and the raptors," Dr. Lewis said in a kind voice that sounded fake to Owen.

"Oh really? That's not what I saw in her eyes," Owen replies and grabs the doctor's arm, "Whatever kind of sick experiment you did on her and Blue, I will tell the whole world that you were behind it," Owen said in a deep tone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Dr. Lewis said in an innocent sort of tone.

Owen then holds up the bug and Dr. Lewis' face fell. "Oh, you recognize it? I extracted it from under Aurora's scalp last night, after Blue saved her from her sleepwalking nightmare," Owen said and adds, "Stay away from Aurora or I will kill you. Also, I won't tell of your experiment if you choose the former."

Dr. Lewis gives a little laugh, "You can't do that."

"No, but I'll do something better," Owen said, "I'll feed you to the raptors, they'll tear you to pieces. I sense that Blue will want to tear you up herself."

Dr. Lewis looks at Owen with shock in his face and Owen walks away, leaving the doctor to think long and hard.

"So, it's settled, the public showing will be in three days," Masrani said to Aurora.

"What? Three days?" she asks in shock.

"The raptors are following your commands, three days should be plenty of time," Masrani replies and he leaves to collect Dr. Lewis. The two of them leave the raptor paddock.

Aurora then rushes into the paddock and throws her arms around Blue's neck. "I won't let them kill you, I won't!" she vows and Blue nudges her head gently against Aurora.

* * *

 **From the author: Talk about major drama! What's going to happen next?! Stay tuned for more!  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Dancing with Raptors

**Chapter 9: Dancing with Raptors**

Aurora and Owen spent the next three days preparing the Raptor Squad for their first public showing.

Simon Masrani had Aurora and the raptors perform random things, such as following Aurora around, commanding them to go in circles, and even making them do their signature sounds, such as the screeching and screaming.

The place where the showing would take place was in an open air arena with a dirt covered stage and surrounded by glass panels that were 6 feet high.

Aurora and Owen did not like the height of the glass panels as they were short enough for the raptors to jump out. "We've installed protective walls that will shot up if one of them tries to escape," Masrani said, but Aurora and Owen did not like the sound of that. "Plus we'll have shooters in the back with tranquilizers ready," he adds.

Aurora knew that if any of the raptors were shot, even with a tranquilizer, they would probably never forgive her and never trust her, again.

On the night before the showing, Aurora show the raptors the arena and tests them with the sounds of an audience. There were sounds of children screaming and crying, people clapping and cheering, and even laughter. There were also flashes from iPhone cameras, but the raptors, especially Blue did not like that.

"We'll have an announcer say that flash photography is strictly prohibited," Masrani said when he sees the raptors look around the seats while they snarl.

"Yes, but people don't always follow the rules," Owen warns and both he and Aurora decides to test the raptors with the flashes, again. Blue was irritated with the flashes, but Aurora makes up a hand gesture that would inform her to keep calm.

Aurora does the routine a few more times until Blue and the others were used to it. By the time they were finished, it was close to dawn, and the five of them were exhausted.

Aurora had the raptors take their rest in their pens and she sleeps outside with Owen on the hard ground. It wasn't a pleasant experience, but it was better then nothing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

The beta raptor speaks to her pack mates with chirps and snorts. _'You are to obey Aurora, otherwise I'll take a nip at you.'_

 _'I am definitely not going to like this,'_ Echo replies.

 _'Me either,'_ Delta chirps and the four of them try to sleep some more.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the dark arena, a mysterious figure in black was waiting for someone to come. He was getting irritated as it was getting close to dawn.

Then, a man with black hair and mustache arrives. "Sorry sir, I had to avoid being caught by security," the man said.

"Good thing they didn't catch you," the figure replies and opens up a gun case. In it was a tranquilizer gun and the figure asks, "You said you know how to use these?"

"Yeah, my previous job was to tranquilize zoo animals," the man replies and the black figure nods.

"I want you to be over there during the show," the figure orders, pointing to a set of tall trees that provided good cover. The figure then hands over some darts.

"Be careful with these," the figure warns, "They have PCP in them."

"PCP? Hallucinate drugs?" the man asks and the figure nods.

"They'll make the raptors go crazy, but I want you to shot at this particular one," the figure informs him and shows him an image of Blue, the beta-raptor.

The figure wanted the man he hired to shot the PCP dart at Blue, so that she would turn on Aurora and kill her. Therefore, the girl would be eliminated, and the four raptors would be destroyed a while later.

"I'll pay you extra if you do it earlier in the show," the figure said to the man. The man stays by the trees with the dart gun and the darts, while the figure goes off into the morning light.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

The big day arrived for the new raptor show. It was named 'Dancing with Raptors' as Masrani saw Aurora with them and she sort of made them dance.

Aurora had to wear a Jurassic World uniform and places her hair up in a bun. She goes into a small room and prays a little, begging to God that the showing would go well and that none of the raptors would turn on her.

She then goes to the raptors, they were kept in cages before the show. Aurora goes up to Blue and pats the raptor's cheek.

"Do you think we'll pull through with this?" she asks Blue and the raptor chirps.

Meanwhile, Owen had rounded up some patrolmen who would check the entire premises for anyone suspicious. Barry volunteered to check around, too.

"If anyone appears to do any harm to Aurora or the raptors, take them down," Owen orders the men and they went to their positions.

Owen then goes to check on Aurora, who was alone with the raptors. "This is it, you ready?" he asks.

"No, I'm terrified," she answers.

"So am I," he said and pulls her into a hug. "It's going to be okay, you'll see," he adds.

They went to check on the audience, the arena was packed full with families with children and teenagers. Aurora felt like throwing up as her heart pounds so hard.

"5 minutes," Owen said, "Don't worry, I have men doing patrol around the arena. Barry's looking around, too. If anyone is acting suspicious, they'll be taken out."

"Alright," Aurora replies, uneasily.

Owen checks on the audience and he sees Dr. Lewis with Masrani. He curses as he was hoping that Lewis might be away and do something to ruin the performance.

Then it was time for the show to start and Aurora takes a deep breath as the announcer begins to speak. The announcer informs the audience that flash photography was strictly prohibited as it would ensure the safety of the raptors and their trainer.

Aurora knew the audience would not listen and then it was her cue. She runs out to the stage with a big smile on her face and the audience cheers.

"Welcome everyone," she said into her microphone. "Who is ready to meet the raptors?" she asks and the children exclaim that they were ready.

A staff member releases Blue from her cage and she comes up to Aurora as commanded. The audience gasp as they see the enormous animal.

"This is Blue, can you give a bow Blue?" she asks the raptor and she obeys and lowers her head to the audience. The audience cheers and Blue was awarded with a piece of chicken.

Then, Delta, Echo, and Charlie come up and Aurora commands them to stand side by side. Aurora also commands them to bow and they obey and were awarded with chicken.

The patrolmen were checking the premises for anyone suspicious, even Barry looks around.

"These are Blue's pack mates," Aurora said to the audience, "This is Delta, Blue's second in command," she said and Delta gives a snort. "Here's Echo," Aurora said and Echo displays her teeth. "And last, but not least, Charlie."

The audience oohs and awes at the raptors. Aurora then commands the three raptors to line up behind Blue and they obey. She then has them make a circle, their tails touching, and Aurora awards them.

Behind the trees, the man prepares the dart gun, and inserts a dart in it.

Aurora explains to the audience the intelligence of Velociraptors and of their strength and speed. It was then time for the comedy part.

"Blue, let me see your teeth," Aurora said, but the raptor shakes her head. The audience giggles as Aurora gives her a look. "And why not?" she asks. Blue stares down at the bucket of chicken parts.

"Oh alright," Aurora said and shows Blue a chicken leg. The raptor then opens her mouth wide, showing her teeth to the audience, who were awed at the sight of white dentures. Aurora feeds the leg to Blue. The raptor then gives her signature screech and most of the children begins to cry.

After a few laughs, Aurora had the raptors follow her, almost like a dance.

The shooter could not get a good visual as Blue kept moving about or someone in the audience moves into his sight. He decides to climb up the tree and shoot from there.

The audience claps as Aurora and the raptors finish with their dance. "You know, this is tiring, are you girls tired?" Aurora asks and yawns. The raptors copy her and yawn, causing the audience to laugh.

Barry notices someone in the tree and has some men go check it out with him. To his horror, it was a shooter with a tranquilizer gun, and Barry grabs his foot and drags him down.

There was a scuffle, but the shooter was detained and taken out of the arena. Blue seemed to notice what was going on, but Aurora commands her to remain clam and the raptor obeys.

"Well ladies, it's time to call it a day," Aurora said and the audience groans, disappointed that the show was ending. The raptors give snorts, but they were grateful that the show was almost over.

"Can I get some goodnight kisses?" Aurora asks the four raptors. They shake their heads, so Aurora gives them kisses on their noses first and then they lick her. They give one last bow to the audience and the people cheer as the five of them leave the stage.

The raptors go into their cages, but Aurora gives them whole chickens as a reward for being so good. "Good girls!" she exclaims and they enjoy their rewards.

Owen comes backstage and Aurora hugs him. "You were incredible," he comments, but then Barry arrives with the shooter.

"We caught him with these," Barry said, showing the dart gun and the darts.

"He's Alister McGregory," Barry adds and Aurora looks at the man. He was a bit shorter then Owen, but he did have muscle.

"Take him out of here," Owen orders and they take Alister away.

Then, Masrani and Lewis arrive with excited faces, but Aurora knew that Dr. Lewis was angry. "You did it Miss Aurora! Congratulations!" Masrani exclaims, "But especially your raptors!"

Aurora decides to tell him that this show was not a good idea, "Mr. Masrani, I advise you to put this show to a permanent end."

"What? Don't be ridiculous, the audience loved you!" he replies.

"I advise you to do it for the good of these raptors," Aurora insists.

"I'll double your payment," Masrani said, but Aurora shakes her head.

"You can double or triple, but it will not make me to do it, again," she replies and Owen has the two men leave the backstage.

"Aurora, you're doing the right thing, the raptors did not like it one bit," Owen said and they loaded the raptors into cages on trucks and they head back to the paddock.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Dr. Lewis sits at his chair in his office, he was thinking. He had to figure out a way to get rid of Aurora and Blue and he had to do it fast, or his superiors will cut off his payload.

He kept on thinking and thinking.

* * *

 **From the author: What do you think? I thought the showing was okay, but I want to hear from you! I adore my readers! Stay tuned for more!  
**


	11. Chapter 10: Questioning

**Chapter 10: Questioning  
**

Alister McGregory was held in the interrogation room of Jurassic World's security center and Owen and Barry were allowed to go and question him.

They were given background information on McGregory; he was a trained shooter and he worked in zoos where he tranquilized animals for surgery or transportation.

They were also informed about the darts and were shocked to discover that they contained PCP, a hallucinate drug.

"Who were you planning to shoot? Aurora? Or maybe one of the raptors?" Barry asks McGregory, but he doesn't answer.

"If one of the raptors were shot with PCP, they would turn on Aurora in a flash, leaving her no time to retreat or be saved," Owen said to Barry and he was surprised by this information.

"Tell me, who hired you?" Owen asks McGregory, but he refuses to speak. "Tell me, dammit!" Owen shouts, but McGregory does not flinch.

Barry pulls his friend away and whispers into his ear, "Maybe it was Dr. Lewis."

Owen nods and asks McGregory, "Was it Dr. Christian Lewis?"

"I have no idea who he is," the intruder replies, folding his arms. Owen knew that McGregory was protecting Dr. Lewis. He wished he could tell Masrani about Dr. Lewis' experiment on Aurora and Blue, but the only proof he had was the x-ray of Aurora's skull that featured the bug.

He had made a quick trip after the show to his trailer where he discovered that the x-ray was gone. It was likely stolen during Aurora's sleepwalking episode. He cursed himself for being so careless.

Being a former military man, he was ordered to be observant and be careful of who to trust. After he left the Navy, much of what he learned was extinguished in his memory.

"Well, tell me, what were you told to do?" Owen asks and McGregory chuckles.

"I was to shoot at the beta raptor, Blue, right? The guy said he'll pay me extra if I shot her early in the show," he answers and that ticks Owen off.

In a flash, Owen grabs McGregory by the cuff of his shirt and throws him down to the floor. "So it was a man, who?" Owen demands, but McGregory just laughs.

"Owen it's no use, he's not talking," Barry insists and Owen releases his grip on McGregory's shirt.

He then opens the door and says to the two security guards, "Have the Costa Rican police come and collect this guy for attempted murder."

They handcuff McGregory and take him to a containment area for disorderly people and one of them contacts the mainland.

Both Barry and Owen decided to return to the raptor paddock and tell Aurora of what they know.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

In her pen, Blue was aroused by someone outside and she sniffs the air. It was Aurora and the raptor relaxes. Aurora opens the pen door and goes in. Blue allows her to pet her and Aurora scratches behind Blue's head.

 _'Ah, thanks,'_ Blue chirps, _'I have a hard time reaching back there,'_ she adds.

"You were great tonight, thanks for not getting all nasty and everything," Aurora said to the raptor. Blue gives a snort. In truth, she hated being in the show, and wanted to bite Dr. Lewis' head off.

Of course, Blue was told by Aurora that she and her pack mates would be destroyed if Blue or any of the other raptors pose a threat to the public.

"Do you know what I see in our future?" Aurora asks and Blue wanted to hear. "I see us, even your pack mates in a very safe place where no one owns you, and not even me. This place would be open and you would be free to roam around and even hunt at your heart's content," Aurora explains and Blue liks the sound of it.

She did visualize a place, free of humans, and it would have all the prey she desired to hunt. Aurora would be the only human allowed to come and stay with Blue and her pack mates as long as she wanted.

Blue wanted out of this pen and out of the paddock and roam around the island, but the humans who owned her and her pack mates were dead against it.

"Blue, I must tell you something," Aurora said and Blue listens. "If anything were to happen to me, I'll pass my leadership onto Owen, the human that you first saw," she urged the raptor.

 _'No,'_ Blue chirps, _'I would rather die then follow orders from that human. You are the only alpha we'll have and will always be,'_ she adds and Aurora pats her head.

"I am just telling you that if something were to happen, like maybe I were to die or maybe be deported to the mainland-" Blue gives a screech, the raptor did not like what her alpha said.

 _'If anyone were to hurt you or try to take you away, I will not rest and I'll never eat or sleep until I find that human and bring you back to our pack,'_ Blue screeches at Aurora.

"Blue, I know it's tough to trust new humans. You see, when I woke up here on this island, Owen was the first man I saw and he saved me. I owe him my life," Aurora said and the two lie down on the ground, with Aurora rubbing the back of Blue's head.

"I see Owen as the potential candidate for the next alpha. Everyone else will want the position, but only for the money. So, can I have you see Owen as the next alpha if anything were to happen to me?" Aurora asks, again.

Blue thinks for a minute, she did not want to trust any other human besides Aurora. Much of the humans she took note of were mostly in for profit and place everything else aside. It was a rarity to find any human who would rather do the job for the good of the animals and not for money.

"Please?" Aurora asks.

 _'Alright,'_ Blue answers, _'But I'll never love another human as I much as I love you.'_

"Great, thanks," Aurora said and kisses the tip of Blue's nose. Blue had to admit, she thought she would never care for a human, but she did prove herself wrong.

In a short moment, the two of them fell asleep, with Blue purring in Aurora's lap.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Owen and Barry return to the raptor paddock and discover Aurora in Blue's pen. "Aurora, we got to talk," Owen said and the woman leaves the raptor, much to Blue's sadness.

Owen tells Aurora what had happened at the security center and Blue listens in.

When he was finished, he informs Aurora about the crucial evidence, the x-ray of Aurora's skull. However, it was likely that the intruder took it and destroyed it.

"I can't believe I am so careless," Owen said and Aurora starts to laugh.

"Do you really think someone would be able to find it?" she asks and both Barry and Owen were confused. "Where is the last place anyone would suspect of finding it?" she asks, again.

They give no answer and Aurora has them take her to Owen's bungalow.

"No offence, but you really got to clean up this place," Aurora said to Owen. The trailer, apart from the ruined door, was in disarray thanks to the intruder, who was looking for the x-ray image.

"Let me ask you, again, where is the last place anyone would suspect of finding the image?" she asked the same question. The two did a quick search in the trailer, but look in places that were the last place to search.

They give up and go back to Aurora. She cracks a smile and pulls up the ugly kitchen tile floor. "You need to remodel, but low and behold," she said, pulling out the manila folder.

Owen looks at it and at the x-ray image and looks back at Aurora. She laughs even more and says, "I wasn't out cold the whole time. I pretended to not be responsive when you shook me, so I watched you leave, and I knew that someone would take the image.

"I was able to hide the folder under the floor tile before I felt the effects of the sleeping drug come back, again," Aurora explains and Owen and Barry give laughs and smiles.

"But do we have enough evidence to incriminate Dr. Lewis?" Barry asks and they stop laughing.

"Maybe, but I do have this," Owen replies, showing the bug. "I know someone who might be able to hack into this and retrieve its contents," he adds and picks up his phone.

"And who would that be?" Aurora asks.

"She is...or was the granddaughter of John Hammond and she is a computer genius, even in this day and age," Owen answers and dials a number.

"Was?" Aurora asks, again.

"She's still alive, it's that her grandfather, John Hammond passed away a few years ago just before the opening of Jurassic World," Barry answers.

Then, a woman's voice answers on the other end of Owen's phone.

"Hi Lex? It's Owen Grady, I was wondering if you can do me a favor," Owen said and both he and the woman, Lex begin to talk.

* * *

 **From the author: *Gasp* Shocking! *Laughs* Aren't you surprised that I'm bringing in Lex Murphy? There is no other person that I know in the Jurassic Park franchise that knows a lot about computers, so yeah, that's the reason I'm bringing in Lex.  
**

 **Anyway, I hope the bonding between Aurora and Blue was not too cheesy. I love readers who leave reviews! Bring in more!**


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting Lex Murphy

**Chapter 11: Meeting Lex Murphy**

By the time the sun rose, a helicopter was spotted just off shore of Isla Nublar. Flight security at Jurassic World's security center contacted the pilots and ask them of their business.

"Miss Alexis Murphy of LexxCorp has some private business to attend to," the pilot answers and they were given the all clear to land.

Instead of landing at the helicopter pad, the chopper lands just outside of Owen's bungalow. Aurora watches as a woman in her mid 30's steps out. She had long blonde hair and wore a dark green gypsy skirt with a white blouse. She was carrying a large purse.

The helicopter flies away when the woman was at a safe distance and it goes to the helicopter pad.

"Mr. Grady, good day," the woman said and Owen gives her a welcome greeting. "And is this the famous Aurora?" she asks when she notices Aurora.

"Yes, she is," Owen replies and introduces the woman to Aurora, "This is Lex Murphy, she is CEO of LexxCorp, a company that specializes in organic crops."

"You do look lovely," Aurora said and Lex smiles in thanks.

"I understand you have tamed the Velociraptors," she said and Aurora nods, "That is incredible, I am terrified to meet them. I did come face to face with a raptor twenty two years ago, when this place was Jurassic Park."

"You were here when Jurassic Park was?" Aurora asks in excitement.

"Yes, including my brother, Tim. Had plenty of near death experiences when the security shut down," Lex said and explains the incident at Jurassic Park that lead to its abandonment.

"Before grandpa died, he insisted that Tim and I check out Jurassic World and I did find it intriguing. However, I prefer to see the herbivores, they're vegans, like me," Lex said and Aurora chuckles.

"How did you meet Owen?" Aurora asks, much out of curiosity.

"When I heard that there would be Velociraptors, I decided to check out the hiring process for the trainer position. When I saw Owen, I immediately knew that he was the right guy, but the others were not convinced for some reason.

"So long story short, I paid them to have Owen do a second performance of what he could do. After that, they accepted him and he got the job. I also told him that he needed anything, I would be more than willing to help," Lex explains.

Aurora was a bit angry that the people who hired Owen only did it for the money and not out of honesty. "Yes, I know," Lex said when she notices Aurora's face, "I hate people who are consumed by greed."

"It's not just greedy people I despise, it's when they don't put safety for others in their thoughts," Aurora said and Lex nods in agreement.

"Well maybe we can bring at least one man to justice," Owen said, showing Lex the bug.

She looks it over and has them go into Owen's bungalow, where she pulls out a thin laptop and a cord. She locates an opening on the bug and insertes it in. The laptop then shows a message that a new device was found and Lex presses a few keys.

Then, another message appears, it asks for a password on the chip. "Okay, let me work some magic," Lex said and presses a few more keys. After a few seconds, Lex was able to put in the password, and the laptop begins to download the chip's contents.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

In his office, Dr. Lewis receives a message on his iPad, telling him that the chip was being hacked into. "Shit!" he curses as he sees the results being downloaded onto another computer.

He then decides to take a drive towards the raptor paddock, he thought of a plan. He had a medical backpack that contained strychnine poison. Strychnine was used as a pesticide and it was used in street drugs. He had to do the job quickly and stops his car a hundred feet away from the paddock.

It was breakfast time, but the raptors were already eating. He takes the pack and walks towards the paddock, he had to look for something so he could insert the poison in.

To his surprise, he finds the bucket containing the dead rats that the trainers used as rewards for the raptors. He looks for the biggest one as he knew that they would award Blue the biggest one.

He dusts the rat with the strychnine. He had to be careful as the poison causes a variety of symptoms. They included painful muscle spasms that might lead to fever, uncontrollable arching of the neck and back, and muscle pain and soreness.

He wanted Blue to suffer before she dies. If she were to die, Aurora would be nothing, and she would probably leave the island in despair.

Dr. Lewis places the rat back in the bucket and hurries out. He was able to get away without being detected.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

The beta raptor and her pack were chasing after a pig that was released. It was an exercise routine as usual and they hurry after the pig.

 _'Quick! I see it!'_ Echo screeches and they double their speed. Then, the pig runs into its pen and the door slams shut.

 _'Drat! I was so close!'_ Delta snorts, clawing at the door.

"Girls! Up here!" Barry calls to them and they look up.

 _'No matter, we'll get a reward,'_ Charlie chirps to them and they decide to give Barry a hard time, but for the fun of it.

When they decided to obey, they follow Barry, and he awards them with the dead rats. He then picks up the biggest rat for Blue and gives it to her.

Blue chomps on it and swallows it, but then, she tastes a nasty bitterness. _'Yuck!'_ she screeches and goes to look for the water troth.

After drinking a lot, Blue sniffs the air, something was not right. _'That human was here,'_ she said to her pack mates and they check around the enclosure.

Blue went into her pen, she began to feel very strange. She could not think right and her vision begins to blur. _'It was that rat! That human must've done something to it!'_ she screeches just as a painful spasm courses through her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lex Murphy had successfully downloaded all of the chip's data and it features some interesting results.

There were images of Aurora's brain and of her blood veins. The blood cells begin to glow, featuring that something was enhancing them. Lex checks to see what was enhancing these cells and to everyone's surprise, there was a new kind of blood in Aurora's veins.

A message appears, informing them that the new blood was of _Velociraptor mongoliensis._ Another message appears, the Velociraptor's blood came from Blue.

"Ha, we got it!" Owen exclaims.

"So that's the reason why Blue is interested in me. She smells her blood in me," Aurora said.

"That is incredible, but why would anyone insert raptor's blood in you?" Lex asks.

"We are definitely sure that it was Dr. Christian Lewis. We'll show this to Masrani, but we need more evidence," Owen said and they decide to go to the raptor paddock.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

Blue immediately felt the effects of the poison; her muscles felt sore, she struggles to get her breath, and her neck arches back.

 _'So, this is how it ends?'_ she chirps to herself and the other three notice the change in their beta.

A painful spasm went through Blue's body and she scratches at the wall with her claws. She wanted the pain to go away, but she knew that it would not.

"Blue?" she hears a familiar voice and the next thing she knew, she collapses.

* * *

 **From the author: Oh no! Poor Blue! My fellow readers, don't be too upset! Read the next chapter!  
**


	13. Chapter 12: Illness and Recovery

**Chapter 12: Illness and Recovery  
**

Aurora was shocked to see Blue collapse in her pen and she hurries inside. Blue was screeching in agony and Aurora calls out, "Owen! Get in here!"

Owen rushes in to see what was going on and was shocked to see Blue in such a state.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I don't know, she just collapsed," Aurora answers as she cradles Blue's head in her arms. The raptor's breathing was labored and a spasm causes her to kick at anyone.

Barry comes in and gasps. "What's wrong with her?" he asks, but Owen doesn't answer and pulls out his walkie-talkie.

"Gerry, are you there? Over?" he said and waits for an answer.

"This is Dr. Harding, what is it Owen? Over?" a man's voice answers.

"We need you at the raptor paddock immediately! One of the raptors has been poisoned! Over!" Owen replies and waits for a reply.

"I am on my way, make sure she is comfortable, over!" Dr. Harding orders.

Aurora places Blue's head in her lap, she gently rubs the raptor's head, and Blue relaxes, but her breathing continues to be labored. She lets out a shriek and Aurora knew she was in pain.

Owen looks at Barry and asks, "What did you give them?"

"They ate the cow and then did an exercise with them. I gave them the rats as a reward," Barry answers and Owen looks at him in shock. He hurries out of the pen and locates the bucket of rats.

He sees a white powder substance on the lip of the bucket and tastes it and then spits it out. "It's strychnine," he said, recognizing the bitter taste.

"Strychnine?" Lex asks.

"It's used as a pesticide," Owen replies and turns to Barry, "Did you see anyone with this bucket?" he asks.

"No, it was-" Barry stops and then shouts, "Oh shit!"

"It was out of your sight for how long?" Owen demands him.

"For five minutes, but I didn't see anyone," Barry replies, but Owen grabs him by the cuff of his shirt, ready to punch him. Owen doesn't punch him; he was angry, but it would not do any good.

Then, a pickup truck arrives and a man with red and gray hair comes out with two other men. "She's over here," Owen said, showing them to Blue's pen, "She was poisoned with strychnine," he adds.

"Strychnine?" Dr. Harding said and checks over Blue. Aurora keeps her calm when the vet inserts a thermometer into Blue's butt and when it was done, it shows that Blue had a fever.

"She needs IV," Dr. Harding orders and the two men take out an IV pack. They insert the point into Blue's neck and Aurora keep her calm and the fluid flows into her veins.

Dr. Harding then has Owen and Barry bring in cold towels. They place them over Blue's body, trying to keep her fever down. Dr. Harding then injects diazepam into Blue.

Tears flow down Aurora's cheeks as she watches the veterinarians work on Blue. "I'm afraid all we can do now is wait and see," Dr. Harding said and he and his assistants stay for a while before leaving.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have left her for so long," Aurora cries and pets Blue's head as her breathing becomes steady and falls asleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aurora stayed with Blue throughout the remainder of the day. A few hours later after the vets arrived to treat the raptor, Blue's fever went down, the spasms had stopped, and her breathing was normal, again.

She gathers enough strength to get to her feet. She was shaky, but was in good spirits.

She shakes her head and tries to scratch the area where the vets inserted the IV. Aurora gently scratches it and hugs Blue. The raptor nudges her head against her alpha.

Meanwhile, Owen had decided to double the security at the raptor paddock as he knew Dr. Lewis would try to kill Blue, again. He was now more eager to confront Dr. Lewis with the evidence and have him arrested.

"You are not to take bribes from anyone, no matter how big the sum is," Owen orders and the security men nod. "If you see Dr. Christian Lewis approach this paddock, detain him immediately," he adds.

Meanwhile, Aurora has Blue come out of her pen to stretch her legs and the other three raptors notice their alpha and beta.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

Blue's pack mates chirp at her, they were grateful that their beta had recovered.

 _'I'm going to slice his stomach open and eat his intestines!'_ Delta declares in a screech.

 _'I'll tear his arms and legs off!'_ Charlie replies.

 _'And I'll chomp down on his heart!'_ Echo screams.

Blue chirps at them, _'I want his heart beating when I rip his head off.'_ The three snorts in agreement and Aurora commands them to follow her lead. They obey her and follow her around, much like dogs following their master.

"Good girls," she said to them and they gently nudge their muzzles at her body.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dr. Lewis was in a fury when he saw Blue on the surveillance video, having recovered quickly from the poison. Now he knew that Owen and Aurora would go straight to Masrani.

However, he did have one more trick up his sleeve. He pulls a painting off its wall, revealing a safe. He puts in the combination and opens the door. In it was a box and he opens it to reveal a gun and some bullets.

* * *

 **From the author: I know it's short, but it shows Dr. Lewis' desperation to get rid of Blue. A lot of drama I'll admit! I give thanks in advance to those who leave reviews! Stay tuned!  
**


	14. Chapter 13: Confrontation and Arrest

**Chapter 13: Confrontation and Arrest**

Owen and Lex go to the office of Simon Masrani where the owner of Jurassic World was surprised to see them, especially Lex.

"Miss Murphy, what are you doing here?" Masrani asks, but she lays down her laptop and opens it up.

"Simon, there is something you must know of Dr. Christian Lewis," Lex said and Owen shows him the chip he removed from Aurora's scalp.

"What is that?" Masrani asks.

"It's a bug that Lewis inserted into Aurora," Owen said and tells him the truth of Aurora washing up on the beach and what they suspect of Dr. Lewis and of an experiment he did on Aurora. "We recovered evidence of his experiment on Aurora," Owen adds.

"What kind of experiment?" Masrani asks, now he was interested in the whole thing.

"He took Blue's blood and somehow made a serum and injected it into Aurora. It would explain why Blue sees Aurora as her alpha," Owen answers and Lex shows him the images of Aurora's brain and blood.

"And just recently, Blue was poisoned with strychnine," Owen said and Masrani looks at him in shock.

"And you suspect Lewis was behind it?" he asks.

"Among the other happenings that have been going on," Owen replies and Lex was able to locate the chip's main source of who was checking tabs on Aurora and her brain. It was none other than Dr. Christian Lewis.

"Well I'll be damned," Masrani said. "Do you have any idea why Christian would do this?" he asks.

"I don't know, but I have a hunch that this experiment would lead to production of raptor's serum which people will inject and the raptors will smell their scent," Owen said.

"They can't do that, I mean it's illegal to experiment on people and animals, and retrieving raptor blood is kind of a pain, no offense," Lex said to Owen.

"None taken, but unless they make an endless supply of raptors then they would have no problem of retrieving the blood," he replies.

Masrani begins to think, he had trusted Dr. Lewis for his service in the medical field, but it seems that someone was backing him in this experiment. Masrani was not sure who, but he did not want anyone getting hurt if the raptor serum failed.

"Simon, I advice you to have this man arrested for illegal experimentation and for attempted murder," Lex insists and Masrani looks at her.

"Attempted murder?" he asks.

"Lewis tried to eliminate Aurora when she told him of the procedure, I suspect he is trying to prevent from naming him as the one behind the experiment," Owen replies and adds, "He did try to kill Blue, too."

"I think Dr. Lewis was asked to make a serum and sell it off at a high prices for anyone who wants to get up close to the raptors," Lex said and Owen nods.

"I trusted Christian with my life, as I do with the other medical staff, but this is a serious matter. I never tolerate this kind of behavior," Masrani said and picks up the phone. "Security, I need you to detain Dr. Christian Lewis," he orders.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Dr. Lewis hears pounding at his office door and he quickly checks himself in the mirror and sits at his chair. "Come in," he said, calmly. Then security officers come into the room.

"Dr. Christian Lewis," an officer said, "We are here to detain you and take you to the security center."

"Is something wrong?" he asks, although he knew what was going on.

"We have orders from Masrani to take you in," the officer replies and Lewis stands to his feet. The officers escort him out of his office and take him into the security car, much to the shock of the other medical staff.

The car drives away to the security center at high speed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

In an interrogation room, Dr. Lewis waits patiently, while Masrani, Owen, and Aurora look at him through the glass.

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?" Owen asks Aurora.

"Yes, I want to know why he picked me," she answers and they enter into the room.

Dr. Lewis looks up, but was not surprised to see the two, and does not say a word.

"You know why you are here?" Owen asks.

Lewis gives a chuckle, "You found out my secret project," he answers and Aurora felt like slapping him.

"I? I was part of your project? I was nothing but a test subject to you!" she angrily bellows.

"A great test subject," Lewis replies, coolly. Aurora calms herself down, she wanted to know more about this project she was subjected to. "You're curious as what the project is about?" the doctor asks.

"We are listening," Aurora answers and braces herself for the story.

"Before I came here, I did not just work at a rehab facility in Miami, I was one of those people working at NIMH, or the National Institute of Mental Health. My job was to test a drug on an animal, if the drug was a success, it would go straight to the FDA.

"I was always fascinated with experimentation, it is illegal now, but it was very exciting," Lewis said in a cold voice.

Aurora could swear that she saw a dark aura around Lewis.

"However, I did grew bored of testing on animals, so I asked to test humans, but I was turned down at NIMH as it is illegal to test on humans. I was approached by someone to create a unique serum, one that might break through science and biology combined," Lewis continues on.

"Who is this someone?" Owen asks.

"I rather not say, but anyway, I was asked to create a serum made of Velociraptor blood. This kind of serum would create a scent and it would release from the pores on your skin or from a cut or any sort of bleeding. The raptor would immediately see the human as trustworthy and allow the human to interact with it," Lewis answers and that's when Aurora ticks.

"Trust? You don't get trust through a serum, it's earned through a relationship with the raptors," she said, angrily.

"Oh really? Then why are you the alpha? You know, I have seen you use a bloody finger to gain the raptors' trust," Lewis replied with a grin. Aurora was shocked by this, he was right, she only gained the raptors' trust by using her blood.

"But why me?" she asks and she realizes what she said.

"You want to know?" Lewis asks and begins to say, "We found you on the streets of San Jose in Costa Rica. You were begging for food and we treated you to some at a restaurant. You want to know your real name?" he asks.

"No, sometimes it's best not to bring up the past," Aurora answers.

"If you don't know your name, you won't be able to find your family," Lewis replies in a mock concern tone. "Your name is-"

"Stop, just stop," Aurora orders, "My name is Aurora and my family is the Raptor Squad. I am their alpha and always will be," she declars.

"And where did you get the name Aurora?" Lewis asks and Aurora was afraid, but curious. "The project was called 'Aurora Sanguinem' or 'Dawn of Blood'," he answers.

Aurora collapses to the ground, how could she choose a name like that? She had named herself after an experiment and she felt like throwing up.

She gets to her feet and runs out of the room. "Aurora!" Owen calls after her, but she was gone.

Aurora hurries out of the security center, she ran as fast as she could as she wanted to get away. Where she was going, she didn't care, she wanted to be alone.

Meanwhile, Masrani, having heard enough from the surveillance audio, had the security leader call the Costa Rican police to come and arrest Dr. Lewis. "Have them come after hours, I don't want to cause a scene," he orders. He also orders some of the technical team hack into Lewis' files and locate the names of the people who were involved in the experiment.

Owen and Lex went to look for Aurora, but Owen knew they needed extra help. They decide to return to the raptor paddock and hope that Blue was well enough to track Aurora down.

* * *

 **From the author: Dr. Lewis is a real cold-hearted son of a bitch! I wanted him to die as I suspect much of you do, too. However, having him face justice is much better than revenge I believe. There's plenty more to come! Stay tuned!  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Right at Home

**Chapter 14: Right at Home**

Owen and Lex checks on Blue in her pen, she looked in good spirits, but Owen was not sure if he should risk letting Blue out of her pen to find Aurora.

"I honestly believe that there is no one else who knows Aurora very well," Lex said to Owen, referring to Blue.

"I agree, but she was poisoned earlier today. I don't know if she is well enough to run or anything," Owen replies.

They checks on her, Blue was wandering around in her pen, sniffing the air. The raptor could tell that something was wrong and she looks at the two.

Lex steps away, she was still afraid of Velociraptors, and she could see the fire in Blue's eyes. Blue sticks out her nose and sniffs the air.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

Like before, Aurora's scent trail appears in Blue's mind, and to her surprise, Aurora was not far from the paddock.

 _'Let me out, she is close by,'_ Blue screechs. She watches Owen think for a long time. It was obvious that he was concerned for Blue's condition, seeing that she survived being poisoned.

Blue gives another screech and the other three joined in. _'Let her out!'_ Echo demands. They continue to screech and holler at Owen.

"Alright, alright, calm down," Owen orders them and had Lex moves aside.

He holds up Aurora's jacket, but Blue didn't need it as she could see where her scent trail was heading. Owen then lets her out of her pen, but instead of springing out like a bullet, Blue just trots into the dense forest surrounding the paddock.

In less then two minutes, Blue locates Aurora, sitting on the ground, pressing her back against a tree, and hiding her face in her knees.

Blue nudges her snout at Aurora's arm, wondering what was wrong. _'Aurora, why are you sad?'_ Blue chirps at her alpha and Owen and Lex arrive.

Blue allows Owen to sit beside Aurora and she listens to what he would say to her. "Aurora, Dr. Lewis is a pig-face liar. I know you didn't gain the raptor's trust with just your blood," Owen said, but Aurora shakes her head.

"No, I did use my blood, I had them take in my scent, Blue's scent," Aurora replies and Blue sniffs her hair. "See, she recognizes me because I have her scent," Aurora points out.

They didn't see the point for a short while, until Aurora asks Owen, "Would you take me to a hypnotist?"

"And why would you say that?" he asks in return.

"So I can forget everything when I arrived here," Aurora replies and Owen was shocked to hear this.

"No way, I don't want you to forget what you've experienced here. I mean, what would you do after having your mind wiped?" he asks.

Aurora replies with honesty, "Go back to San Jose, just be a nobody. That's what I figured that I was a nobody, searching for scrapes of food from trash bins, and maybe prostituting myself for some."

"You don't know if you did those things," Owen urges her.

"Lewis said I had a family, I figured that we were homeless or something. I have a family of nobodies. I am a nobody," Aurora states. "That family in my dream, they were having a good time at a resort pool. It was probably my life dream to take a vacation at a resort and not think about anything."

Blue snorts and nudges her head at Aurora. _'You are not a nobody,'_ she chirps.

"Blue seems to disagree," Owen said and Blue begins to purr. "If you do leave, then I would have a hard time taming the raptors, especially Blue," he adds.

 _'Please stay,'_ Blue urges her alpha in a chirp, _'You're right at home here.'_

"And besides, if it wasn't for you who kept Blue calm during her treatment, she probably would not be here," Lex informs Aurora. Blue gives a chirp in agreement.

At first, Aurora allows Blue to nudge her all she wanted until she pushes her away. Then the raptor starts to lick Aurora's face with her tongue. Aurora replies in disgust, "Blue, stop it!"

The raptor doesn't stop and continues to lick her face, much like a dog. "Blue, I mean it!" Aurora commands, but then starts to giggle a little. Aurora then starts to laugh and Blue nibbles at her ear, causing her to laugh even more.

 _'I'm not going to stop until you stop being sad,'_ Blue chirps and continues to nibble at her ear.

"Blue is begging you to not be sad," Owen said and Aurora gets to her feet. She hugs the raptor's head and Blue relaxes at her touch.

"Alright," Aurora said, "I'll stay here as long as I live."

 _'You're the best,'_ Blue chirps and the four of them went back to the paddock.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

After Jurassic World closed for the night, the Costa Rican police arrives to collect Dr. Lewis. "Let me get my things," he insists and they allow him to collect a briefcase.

They escort him out of the medical facility and towards the ferry docks. Dr. Lewis then pretends to trip, "I'm sorry, my shoelace came undone," he said and turns his back to them.

He then unlocks the case and pulls out the gun. "I'm not finished with you, Miss Aurora," he whispers and a grim smile forms on his face as he cocks back the trigger.

* * *

 **From the author: Oh crap! A wonderful moment ruined by that sleazy doctor! What do you think is going to happen next?! Stick around for more!  
**


	16. Chapter 15: Dancing with Raptors Part II

**Chapter 15: Dancing with Raptors Part II**

Following Dr. Lewis' arrest, Simon Masrani decided to employ Aurora as the Velociraptor trainer, but she decided to take the position voluntarily. "I don't want payment, just being with the raptors is enough for me," she admits.

Aurora was offered a room at the staff's boarding house, but she decides to stay at Owen's bungalow. She did, however, ask Masrani to have some men come and make a new door for the trailer.

When that was completed, Owen inspects the new door, and makes sure that the deadbolts worked properly.

Masrani paid for the repairs and decides to hold a staff party for Aurora's entry into Jurassic World's staff. Lex Murphy decides to head back to the mainland, citing some critical business that needed to be attended to.

She gives her goodbyes and insists that Aurora and Owen come visit her at LexxCorp. "We might take up on that offer," Aurora replies and watches as Lex gets into the helicopter and it flies away.

Aurora decides to check on Blue and the other raptors. They were asleep in their pens, but Blue was aroused by Aurora's presence.

Blue gives a wide yawn just as Aurora did before she releases the raptors into the open-air paddock. "Let's hunt," Aurora said and opens the slide door and a pig zooms out of its pen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue POV's)**

Blue gives a screech to her pack mates, _'After it!'_ They charge after the pig, however, Aurora gives commands.

"Delta, you go left, Echo to the right! Charlie, stay behind it!" she orders and they obey.

Delta runs at the left side, with Echo at the right, and Charlie running from behind the pig. Blue waits to see what she needed to do and Aurora says, "Blue, to be honest, I think you are not well enough to hunt."

Blue gives a snort, _'I am well enough!'_

"Sorry, I'm not taking any chances. I mean, what if you suffer a relapse? Although it's highly doubtful," Aurora replies and Blue begins to whine with chirps.

Then they hear the screeching of the pig and they catch up with the other three raptors. Echo had her jaws around its neck, ready to chomp into it.

"Well done, did the strategy work? I wasn't paying attention," Aurora said and the raptors give screeches.

 _'It did work! But Echo got it first!'_ Charlie replies.

 _'C'mon, I want to eat!'_ Echo snorts, still having the pig in her jaws. Its screeching was getting annoying.

 _'Patience!'_ Blue orders Echo. Aurora retrieves whole chickens for the others.

"Echo, since you caught it, you can eat it," she commands and Echo chomps down on the pig's neck, killing it.

The other three snorts. "It's all right, the rest of you will get your chance in eating a live pig," Aurora said and gives Blue, Charlie, and Delta their own chickens.

"Would you like to have a live chicken some day?" Aurora asks, but the raptors were eating so she watches and doesn't speak.

When they were done, Blue speaks to the other three, _'We should perform a dance, just for Aurora.'_

Blue gives them the commands, instead of Aurora, and they loop around in a complete circle, then press their heads together, and walk backwards. They then surround Aurora and walk around her, just for the show of it.

Aurora holds out her hands and the raptors touch them with their nostrils. They walk backwards, again, and lower their heads in a bow.

"Aurora!" Owen shouts and the moment was broken.

Blue and the others looks up, they yell at him for ruining everything. "Girls, calm down!" Aurora commands and they settle down.

"Aurora, there's something I have to tell you, it's really urgent," Owen demands and she leaves the paddock.

Aurora sees the look of shock and concern on Owen's face when they meet in the enclosed area. "What is wrong?" she asks and Blue comes up to the gate.

"I don't know how it happened, but..." Owen trails off, trying to gain his composure.

"What is it?" Aurora asks, again, and Blue was getting impatient.

"It's Dr. Lewis, he shot the police men who were taking him to their boat," Owen answers and Aurora's stomach drops.

She walks backwards into the bars and Blue screeches, _'How did he kill them?!'_

"You said he shot them, he had a gun?" Aurora asks, her face was turning white.

"Yes, surveillance showed him taking out a gun from his briefcase and he fired upon them. Only one survived and called for help," Owen explains.

"Will he...come after...me?" Aurora asks, her mouth quivering in fear.

 _'I'll kill him if he comes after you!'_ Blue screams and the other three scream, too.

"I believe he will," Owen replies and Aurora collapses to the ground, covering her face with her hands. "Listen, I believe it's best to take you to the security center. He will be shot on sight if he tries to get in," Owen states.

"No," Aurora replies, "I'm not leaving Blue and the others. If Lewis can't get to me, then he'll go after the next target on his list."

"Aurora, it's too dangerous to stay out here, he will kill you if you slip up," Owen informs her.

"You are former military, you can take him down with your strength," Aurora said, calmly.

"Bullets are much faster-" "Listen," Aurora cuts him off, "I would rather die then let Lewis kill Blue. If I die protecting her, then I'll pass my leadership onto you," she said.

"Blue will never trust me, none of them will," Owen replies, he was getting impatient with Aurora. He really wanted her to go to a safe place. "Please Aurora, don't sacrifice yourself for these animals," he adds.

"They are unique, they are a part of me, and they are a part of you. Without an alpha, they are nothing," Aurora said, "Listen, you said you were there when they were born and you imprinted yourself on them. I know they will reconsider you as alpha if I were to die," she adds, she was begging Owen to not take her away.

Owen begins to think; he did not want Aurora to die as she had changed the raptors and himself. He was sure that Blue would never forgive him if Aurora were shot and killed. Plus, if he was to become the alpha, it would take months to gain their trust. It was opposite of Aurora as she had Blue's raptor blood and he didn't.

"Please Owen, do this for me," Aurora begs and Owen decides to give in.

"Alright, but I'll have security patrolling the outside of the paddock, and you are not to leave my sight," he orders and she nods.

He takes out his walkie-talkie and talks to the security team. Blue sticks her nostrils in through the bars and Aurora pets her.

"It'll be alright Blue, I won't let him get to you," she said and Blue chirps.

 _'I am a Velociraptor, I am the toughest there is. It is you that I am worried about,'_ Blue purrs and the two stay with each other, hoping that Dr. Lewis would not bring any turmoil to them or any heartbreak.

* * *

 **From the author: Just when things can't any worse! What will happen to Aurora or Blue? Stay tuned!**


	17. Chapter 16: Death and Revenge

**Chapter 16: Death and Revenge**

 **Warning! This chapter contains two deaths! One will be very gruesome!**

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Darkness was still heavy on the island, but everyone was on full alert because of Dr. Lewis' presence on the island. Much of the security team was checking around the outside of the raptor paddock as Aurora was in danger.

Other security teams check everywhere on the island and report back nothing about Dr. Lewis. Masrani orders the teams to be careful and be on the alert as he declares that Dr. Lewis is dangerous to approach.

Meanwhile at the raptor paddock, Aurora was with the raptors inside the enclosure, and they knew the intensity of the situation.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

Blue remains by Aurora while the other three did patrol of the enclosure. _'He won't get to you, not while I am here,'_ Blue chirps at Aurora.

"It's okay Blue," Aurora replies, having the raptor's head in her embrace. "Blue, you have to promise me to obey Owen. I will pass my alpha leadership onto him if I were to die tonight," Aurora adds, but Blue snorts.

"Please Blue, I know it will be tough, but he is a good man, he'll put you first before his own needs," she said and Blue presses her muzzle against Aurora's face.

 _'As I mentioned, I will never love another human as much as I love you,'_ Blue chirps.

Then, Echo gives a screech, and so did Delta and Charlie. _'He's nearby, we can smell him,'_ Echo warns and Blue sniffs the air and snarls.

"Owen," Aurora calls out. "The raptors smell something, it might be Lewis," she adds.

Owen has the security team check the perimeter of the paddock and even in the office or anywhere Lewis could hide. Owen and Barry also check, but remain close to the paddock.

 _'Keep your noses peeled, he is around, and don't mess up,'_ Blue orders the other three raptors. They sniffs around, even Blue, but the doctor's scent trail fades and they didn't register the new scent that hung in the air.

 _'Something's wrong,'_ Delta chirps, _'I know we can sense him, but it's not his smell.'_

 _'He must've disguised it somehow,'_ Echo replies.

Just then, the lights went out and everything goes pitch-black. The raptors screech at each other, with Blue commanding them, _'Form a circle around Aurora.'_

The raptors obey, but they realize that Aurora was not there. She had forced to leave the safety of the enclosure thanks to Barry. He was pulling on her arm and they got out of the paddock to join Owen up on the walkway.

"What are you doing?!" Aurora shouts at Barry.

"Christian will kill you in the dark," Barry replies.

"No, no, no! You don't know what you are doing! The raptors would've protected me! Now I am out in the open!" Aurora frantically replies.

"We are armed, we got you covered," Barry said and they join Owen up on the walk-way.

"Barry, you are such an idiot!" Owen yells at him, just as the emergency lights came on.

 _'Aurora! Look!'_ Blue screeches out a warning and the three turn around to see Dr. Lewis walking up to the walk-way. The doctor was holding a gun in one hand and had a crazed look on his face.

"Well, well, look what I found," he said in a frightening voice, it sent shivers down Aurora's spine. She then notices that Lewis was covered in mud and the raptors notice it, too.

 _'So that's how he covered his scent!'_ Charlie screeches and they start to scream, trying to distract Lewis.

Owen and Barry stand in front of Aurora, blocking Lewis' aim at her. The raptors continue to scream at Lewis. "Oh shut up!" he shoutsat them, but they don't listen.

"Girls," Aurora commands, using a hand gesture and they went silent. Blue, however, gives a chirp at her alpha.

"Well now, that's more like it," Lewis said, but the raptors growl and snarl at him. "Now, let's talk," he adds.

"What is there to talk about? You have been defeated and very soon, your whole operation will be discovered and shut down," Aurora said, but Lewis just laughs.

"Oh, I'm not worried about the operation, my superiors have covered their tracks very well, including the existence of the operation. The police will not find it and believe it to be some kind of joke," Lewis replies and Aurora's face turns white.

"Don't listen to him Aurora, he's bluffing," Barry encourages her.

"Am I? Am I bluffing? Does it look like I'm bluffing?" Lewis asks, mockingly.

"That is enough!" Owen shouts at him, "Why are you doing this?"

"You took away my royal income. I was going to get a big paycheck in the millions if the serum was a success, but since you found out everything that I worked on, that paycheck will not come anytime soon," Lewis replies, angrily.

"So that's it? You did the experiment on me just for the income?" Aurora asks, it was her turn to be angry.

"Oh I would be fully retired, sitting back on a lounge chair, drinking beer with not a care in the world," Lewis replies with a grim smile.

"You are insane," Owen said to him. Lewis just laughs and the raptors were ready to chomp down on him.

"Do you want to know something that is truly insane?" he asks, but he does not wait for an answer. "I suddenly remembered that while you had the chip inside your head, it told me that after 60 hours, the serum expired," he explains.

Aurora looks at him in shock, "What?" she asks and she looks at the raptors. They stare back at her, chirping at her.

"Go ahead, command them, let's see what you can do," Lewis said, mocking her.

Aurora obeys and had the raptors follow her hand gestures. She has Delta move to the other side of the walkway, while Echo went down to the end of the walkway.

Lewis starts to laugh in a menacing tone, "This gets better and better," he said.

"What gets better? That I have been commanding them without the raptor blood in me?" Aurora asks.

"That, and I was wrong that you were never the alpha without the use of your blood. So, you really are the girl who tamed the wild beasts," Lewis replies and he cocks back the trigger.

Barry and Owen hold up their riffles, aiming them at him, ready to shoot him down.

"You want to something else? The serum was suppose to cause temporary amnesia," Lewis informs them, "You were not suppose to remember the procedure, guess it still needs some work on it."

"Not to mention that it whipped out my earlier memories. No one would want to take a shot of that," Aurora points out.

"True, but you know what I like to take a shot at?" Lewis asks and Aurora's heart stops when he points the gun at Blue!

"NO!" Aurora screams and runs toward the crazy doctor. She grabs the gun in Lewis' hands, but he holds onto it. They struggle with it and the raptors watch helplessly as their alpha fight over the doctor.

"Aurora!" Owen cries out.

Suddenly, there was a loud BANG! A look of shock and pain appears on Aurora's face and she takes several steps back, cradling her abdomen as blood streams out of the bullet wound.

 _'NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'_ Blue screams and then, Aurora falls off the walkway and into the enclosure.

In a flash, Owen, in a fury runs at the doctor and powers over Lewis, having him drop the gun, and he throws the doctor into the paddock. The raptors notice him and they screech at him.

Blue commands them, _'Chomp on his legs or arms, but I want him alive when I kill him!'_

Delta charges at him, grabbing his right arm, and chomps on his hand before he could reach for the gun. Lewis screams in agony and Echo chews on his left leg, while Charlie slices open his belly, spilling his intestines. They stop and wait for Blue, but keep Lewis down.

Blue on the other hand was lingering over Aurora. Blood flows out of her abdomen, and the raptor knew her alpha was not going to make it.

The beta raptor begins to cry, urging Aurora not to give up, but she could see Aurora's pulse getting slower. "Blue..." she begins to speak weakly.

 _'Don't talk,'_ Blue begs, but Aurora places a bloody hand on the raptor's muzzle. _'You'll be all right,'_ Blue snorts, but she knew that saving Aurora was inevitable.

Aurora points to Owen up on the walkway and the four of them look at him. "He is...your alpha...now...Obey him..." Aurora commands them.

Blue cries even more and presses her nose against Aurora and she gives one last hug to the raptor. "It's okay...It doesn't hurt...anymore...I'll see you...on the...other side..." Aurora speaks her last words to Blue and exhales her last breath. She dies in front of Blue's eyes.

Blue lets out a cry, it was of anguish, and it could be heard for miles.

Once she stops crying, Blue turns her attention to Lewis, who was still alive, and Delta holds him down with her talon to his throat.

Blue chirps at the three, _'Step back,'_ she commands and they obey. In a flash, Blue jumps on Lewis, her jaws clamping down on his neck, and chews out his muscle. He gives one last horrific scream before his neck snaps with the force of Blue's jaws.

 _'You can have the rest of him, his head is all I need,'_ Blue chirps at the others and begins to chew on the flesh and bone of Lewis' head.

Owen and Barry watch as the raptors feast on the human who murdered their alpha. They eat with a rage that Owen could not describe. He collapses down on the walkway, tears come to his eyes when he sees Aurora's body lying there in the enclosure.

Barry prances about, he could not believe in what he did to Aurora. He took her away from the safety of the raptor pack and he will never forgive himself.

Once the raptors were done, they had eaten everything of Dr. Christian Lewis, even the bones, leaving no trace of him, only a pool of blood.

Blue then curls up beside Aurora's body and demands at the others, _'Do not come near me, do not let the humans in here to take her away!'_

Blue begins to cry, again, and continues to do so as the morning sun begins to rise. Aurora's body was cold, but Blue didn't care. The one human Blue saw as her true alpha and had come to love was gone.

* * *

 **From the author: And here comes the hate! You can bash me all you want, but I am begging you to trust me! I am staying true to the movie, but there will be a happy ending! Flames will be deleted, just so you know. And please, don't unfavorite and/or unfollow this story.**


	18. Chapter 17: Mourning and Vows

**Chapter 17: Mourning and Vows**

By mid-morning, Blue still had not moved, she was still curled up with Aurora's body, refusing to let anyone come near her. She did not want Aurora's body to be taken away and she curls up tight with her alpha.

Owen watches as Blue remains where she was. It was normal for a beta to mourn the loss of an alpha leader, but Owen had never seen an animal mourn like this.

Blue was mourning like she lost a baby more than a pack mate. What was unusual was Blue commanded the other three raptors to chase away the flies that lingered over Aurora.

They tried their best, but there were too many flies to snap at. Owen knew that Aurora's body needed a proper burial and he plans on digging a grave close to the paddock.

He and Barry went to work in dig a hole six feet deep, so that no one will disturb the resting place of Aurora. Barry crafts a coffin as he was good with wood.

When they were finished, it was time for them to retrieve Aurora's body, but it would be difficult as the raptors would not allow them to come near their alpha.

Owen thinks of a plan, it would be a cruel plan, but it would have to do. He had a live cow lowered into the paddock and lets it loose. The cow runs around the paddock, desperate to get out.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

The beta raptor notices the cow and commands her pack mates, _'Keep it away from us! Eat it if you want!'  
_

Delta, Echo, and Charlie remembered Aurora's command to take it down on both sides, while one of them charges at the front. Delta and Charlie went right and left, while Echo follows behind it.

They cornered it and Echo jumps on it, biting into its neck. The three of them ate up the cow, but Blue remains by Aurora's side, not daring to leave her alpha.

Owen then had some men with sticks come on the walk-way. Blue knew what was going to happen and she chirps out a warning, but it was too late. Her pack mates had ropes looped around their necks and they were forced into their pens.

Blue gives a growl, _'I'm not moving from this spot! You're not going to take Aurora away!'_

However, it was not meant to be as Owen and several others loop ropes around Blue's neck. They pulled with all their might and Blue was forced away from Aurora and into her pen.

Blue gives a scream, _'Let me out! No!'_

Owen goes into the paddock and retrieves Aurora's body. He takes her away and Blue begins to scratch at the pen's door, but it was no use. She was trapped and her alpha's body was out of her reach.

"Let her out, she will want to see Aurora one last time," Owen orders Barry and he releases Blue and the others out.

Blue follows Aurora's scent to the outside and watches through the gate as Owen cradles Aurora and he shuts her eyes. She was then placed in the coffin and Owen looks at her beautiful face before it was nailed shut. Blue begins to cry and moans, _'I'll always remember you.'_

The men carefully lower Aurora's coffin into the deep earth and Barry speaks some words from a red-cover book titled 'Holy Bible' and the men reply, "Amen." Barry sprinkles the grave with some holy water and completes the ceremony with a few final words.

The men then fill up the grave with dirt and Owen places a cross made of wood over the spot. Blue takes one look at the grave and goes back into her pen.

She lets out an anguished moan, she finally accepted Aurora's departure from this world.

However, a new feeling fills her senses; she was now bitter and angry at the one human who failed to protect Aurora. His face came to Blue's mind and a rage fills her heart and mind.

 _'Aurora,'_ Blue chirps, _'I vow that I will never forgive Owen for failing to protect you. I'll obey him, but I will never forgive him. If he slips up, I'll crunch his head in my jaws when I get the chance.'_

"Blue," she hears Owen and sees him stand outside her pen. "I know you were fond of Aurora, but this tragedy was unavoidable. If I had the power to turn back time, I would have saved her."

Blue gives a snarl and sees him insert his hand through the bars. "C'mon Blue, the pack needs you. It's time to move on," Owen said, outstretching his hand to her.

Suddenly, Blue charges at the door, wanting to bite off Owen's hand, but he got away. Blue screams and screeches at him and claws at the door and even starts to bite on the bars.

With all her might, she breaks through one bar and startson the next. _'You'll never be my alpha!'_ she screeches and then, Barry comes into view and shoots Blue with a tranquilizer.

Blue backs away from the door and collapses to the ground, dozing off in a deep slumber.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Would you look at that?" Barry said, pointing to the damaged bars.

"She is very angry with me. I know she will never forgive me for what happened to Aurora," Owen replies and checkes the bite marks on the bars. "I'm afraid we will have to detain them once they are finished with their exercises," he adds and shows Barry to the pens where the raptors would have their jaws clamp shut.

"No Owen, not like that," Barry insists, "Aurora would not want that."

"If Blue could do that, then the others will too," Owen said, although he was upset over the idea. "I'm doing this for the safety of the staff," he adds. He has the other three raptors come into these pens and had their jaws seal shut.

Blue was dragged to her new pen and her jaw was sealed tight. However, she had a view of Aurora's grave and she could smell the scent emanating from the ground.

Blue gives one last moan before succumbing to sleep, again.

* * *

 **From the author: I kinda figured that in the movie, Blue and the other raptors had a major dislike to humans, except for Owen until much later.  
**

 **Yes, I'll admit, Aurora is not coming back, alive that is. However, I will tell you a little secret. The happy ending will take place in the after-life immediately after the movie. So, please bear with me as it might take a while to get to the ending.**

 **I know I will not have time to post more chapters as my vacation is starting to heat up, literally.**


	19. Chapter 18: Near-Fatal Encounter

**Chapter 18: Near-Fatal Encounter**

 _11 months later_

The pig runs off at high speed with the four raptors in pursuit. Blue was in close range, but then, the pig runs into its pen and the door slams shut.

The raptors come to a stop, chirping at one another. Then, they hear the clicker and they look up to see Owen. "Eyes on me!" he commands. However, Delta gives a snarl and chomps her teeth.

"Delta, don't give me that shit!" Owen commands and has them move with him. "Okay we're moving," he said and they follow his hand gestures. "Good," Owen replies and picks up a dead rat.

"Charlie," he said and throws the rat at her. Charlie gets it in her jaws and eats it. Owen then gives one to Echo and one to Delta. He then holds up the biggest rat.

"Blue, this is for you," Owen said and Blue looks up, staring at him. Owen then throws the rat at Blue and she catches it in her jaws.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

Blue eats the rat in one setting and the raptors then walk around the enclosure. Blue sniffs at the spot where Aurora died, the scent had faded, but the raptor had remembers it very clearly.

 _'I miss her,'_ Blue chirps at the other three. Ever since Aurora's death, Owen took over as the raptor's alpha, but it was a difficult process. The raptors, Blue in particular tried to attack him, wanting to fulfill her vow in killing him.

Blue even promised herself to attack any human who ventured in. She did it one time when a paddock worker went into the enclosed area, he had his back turned, and Blue grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

 _'No one is to enter in here,'_ Blue commanded her pack mates.

The worker had gotten away, but he quit following the almost fatal incident. Blue had become a hateful and angry raptor after Aurora died, keeping her vow to never trust or love another human being.

Blue comes back to the present when she hears squiggling noises. The pig had gotten out of its pen and was running loose. "Pig loose!" a paddock worker shouts and tries to rescue it with a pole.

Suddenly, Echo grabs it, and pulls on it so hard that the worker falls in. Blue notices the worker and the others did, too.

 _'He's desecrated the spot! Kill him!'_ Blue commands and they snort and screech at the boy.

Owen sprints into action, "Hold your fire!" he calls to the shooters. "Hold your fire! Do not fire!" he shouts. Owen stands in front of the four raptors, holding up his hands in a command.

"If you shoot these animals, they're not going to trust me, again," Owen states, while Barry takes the boy.

"Blue, stand down," Owen said, but Blue chomps her jaws at him. "Hey! Hey! What did I just say?!" he demands.

The raptors were intense, they feel the rage build up inside, but they follow Owen's command. "Delta, I see you, back up!" he shouts and Delta screeches at him.

"Okay, good," Owen said, calmly, "Good." The raptors look at him and they slowly walk with him as he goes backwards. "Charlie, you stay right there," Owen demands the young raptor, but Charlie snorts.

"Shut the gate," Owen said to Barry.

 _'You ready to die?'_ Blue screeches, _'Let me do the honors!'_

In a flash, Owen runs through the closing gate, just in time. Blue goes into a rage when she missed her chance. _'Damn you!'_ she screams at him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Owen looks at the kid and says, "You're the new guy, right?"

The kid nods and Owen adds, "You ever wonder why there was a job opening? Don't turn your back to the cage."

Sure enough, Blue had her snout in and growls at the boy.

Owen leaves the enclosed area and met up with Vic Hoskins, head of InGen's security. "You see Hoskins? These raptors are not tamed," Owen said to him.

"I still see some potential in them, they would be useful in hunting down terrorists," Hoskins replies and then points to the cross at the edge of the jungle. "What is that?" he asks.

Owen did not want to tell anyone about Aurora as he tried his best to move on without even remembering her. It was hard, as he could not get Aurora's beautiful face out of his mind. He suffered nightmares of the night of her death. "She was the raptor's first alpha," he answers.

"First alpha?" Hoskins asks.

"Aurora was her name," Barry adds, "After she died, the raptors fell into depression, and had ended up like this. Blue had suffered the worst."

Hoskins looks at the grave and notices Blue at the gate, she was screeching and snorting. "How very interesting," he said to himself and looks back at the grave.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

Blue wanted the human to leave the grave of Aurora, but he does not. _'Keep away from there!'_ she screeches at Hoskins, but he did not move.

Then, Blue catches whiff of Hoskins' scent, and it seemed very familiar to her. _'He was here,'_ she said to her pack mates. _'He was here that one night. When they took my blood,'_ she adds.

 _'He is one of those men?!'_ Delta screeches.

Blue sniffs in Hoskins' scent, he was definitely one of the men who were there that one night in January.

 _'I don't trust him, keep your wits up,'_ Blue orders her pack mates and they did so.

* * *

 **From the author: I know some dialogue was not in the movie, but I barely remember what was said.  
**

 **Anyway, I have a feeling that many of you will suspect something of Hoskins, apart from his agenda to make military use of the raptors.**

 **Stay tuned for more and please leave reviews!**


	20. Chapter 19: The Hybrid

**Chapter 19: The Hybrid**

Owen leaves the raptor paddock later in the daytime and returns to his bungalow to fix up on his motorcycle. His mind was on Blue, he knew that the beta raptor still had not forgiven him for Aurora's death.

He did blame himself for not saving Aurora. He could not stop thinking about Aurora and how she changed the raptors and himself.

It took him months to gain the raptors' trust and they did accept him as their alpha, but Blue would rather kill him.

During those months, Owen was informed by Masrani that Dr. Lewis' illegal operation was not yet been found. Owen was angry that the people behind the experiments were still out there and maybe still testing the Velociraptor serum on more innocent people.

He comes back to the present when he heard a car roll up and it was no surprise that Claire Dearing was driving it.

"Claire, what a surprise," Owen said to himself as she walks up to him.

"Good day Mr. Grady," Claire greets him, but he chuckles.

"Still call your staff by their last names?" he asked. He knew that Claire was a neat-freak and she was consumed by her job, placing it in front of her instead of her own personal life.

"Mr. Grady, we would like for you to inspect the paddock for our new attraction. We would like to open it to the public in three weeks," Claire explains. "We have learned more in the past year from genetics, than a century of digging up bones! A whole new frontier has opened up! We have our first genetically modified hybrid!" she adds.

"You just went and made a new dinosaur? Probably not a good idea." Owen replies, "And most importantly, animals are not an 'it', they are living, breathing creatures," Owen said.

"Well, you command the Velociraptors," Claire points out.

"I don't command them, it's a relationship," Owen replies. "These animals are thinking: "I gotta eat." "I gotta hunt." "I gotta..."" He makes a hand gesture that Claire found to be repulsive. "You gotta be able to relate to at least one of those things," Owen adds. "Plus, having an animal grow up in isolation is not a good thing," he adds another point.

He then adds, "You know if you just let go of your job, then you wouldn't be all tensed up and everything."

"I take my job really seriously," Claire replies, feeling offended.

"That is why we never had a second date. I mean, what kind of diet doesn't allow tequila?" Owen asks and Claire just stares at him.

"All of them don't," she replies and asks, "So, will you come to inspect the paddock for our new hybrid?"

"Alright," Owen answers and goes into his trailer to change. Owen had not spoken a word about Aurora to Claire, knowing that she would flip out if she heard of the woman who was experimented on.

He then changes into his work clothes and goes with Claire to the new paddock.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Owen was surprised to see the forty-feet high paddock walls and knew that this new creation was not interacted in any way.

Claire leads him to the interior of the paddock control, where the paddock supervisor was there. "Corporate felt genetic modification would up the "wow" factor," she said to Owen, going up to a control pad.

"They're dinosaurs. "Wow" enough," Owen replies.

"Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus rex makes us relevant again," Claire said, excitedly.

"The Indominus rex!"Owen chuckles.

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce," Claire replies and presses a few buttons.

After a few seconds, the hybrid didn't show up, and Claire was puzzled by it. "That is unusual, senors can't pick her up," the supervisor said.

"It can camouflage?" Owen asks, he was not amused now.

"Our senors can sense anything in here," Claire replies and presses a few keys, but nothing shows.

Then, Owen points to something on the wall outside, they were claw marks. Owen and the supervisor with a worker go to inspect the paddock while Claire went to main controls, urging them to locate the Indominus Rex.

"That wall is forty feet high, can it really climb that high?" the supervisor asks.

"Maybe so," Owen replies.

Just then, someone or something tugs on his shoulder. "Owen," a familiar voice speaks in his ear and he turns around, but sees no one. However, he did notice something.

"The hybrid!" he shouts and he and the workers runs towards the gate that was opening.

"Shut the gate!" Owen calls out and he keeps on running as the hybrid was close behind them. The worker was caught in the hybrid's claws and she chomps on him.

Owen and the supervisor run out of the paddock, but suddenly, the hybrid crashes through the gate and was now free.

Owen hides under a truck, he cuts the fuel line and disguised his scent with the gas. He knew that this animal had a keen sense of smell. He watches as the supervisor prayed and the hybrid closes in on him.

The hybrid kills the supervisor and begins to look for Owen, but he remains still. The hybrid then leaves and Owen sees it walk towards the jungle and it disappears.

"This is not good," Owen said to himself and he goes to the control center.

However, something was bugging him. Who or what tugged on his shoulder and save his life? He recognized the voice as Aurora's, but she was dead and was buried six feet under. Owen could not help but feel that it was Aurora's ghost that saved him.

"Thank you," he whispers up to the sky and hurries off towards the park.

* * *

 **From the author: Again, I barely remember what was said in the movie, so don't be harsh on me.  
**

 **Anyway, things are definitely not good for everyone. However, was it really Aurora's ghost? Or just Owen's imagination? I'll let you decide and please leave reviews! Love ya!**


	21. Chapter 20: Emergency

**Chapter 20: Emergency**

Word spreads throughout the main controls of the hybrid's escape from it's paddock. The main fear was that if the hybrid were to die, it would be a financial loss to the park.

Everyone looks to see that Claire Dearing had arrived. She had a look of fear in her eyes, but her face showed otherwise.

"Everyone remain calm," she advises, her voice a little shaky.

"Talk to me!" Masrani shouts when he enters with Hoskins. "How could something like this happen?" he demands.

"Everything is under control, we'll send the ACU to detain the hybrid," Claire said.

Masrani seemed to agree with that until Owen arrives. "You can't send in the team, they'll be eaten up," Owen warns them. "What you had cooked up in your lab, it's not a dinosaur," he adds.

However, Owen's warning went in vain as the ACU team was deployed to the area where the hybrid was located.

Everyone watches through the monitors as the ACU trek through the jungle.

"They're right on top of it," one of the controllers said.

Then, what they saw surprises them; it appeared to be a chunk of flesh from the hybrid.

Katashi, the commander flipped over the piece of skin, revealing a tracking device.

"What is that?" someone asks.

"Her tracker," Claire replies.

"She remembered where they implanted it," Owen said.

Just then, Katashi looks up and there was the hybrid, she had camouflaged herself. Suddenly, the hybrid attacks the ACU, killing whoever moved.

"Get them out!" Owen demands, but he was ignored.

They watch as some of the team members die or struggle to stay alive.

When the hybrid was finished, it wanders off, heading towards the park.

Masrani goes off, he was going to see the man who created the I. rex, Dr. Henry Wu.

Claire decides the best way to prevent casualties is to close the attractions north of the park.

Owen felt disgusted as these people who ran the park should keep it running for profit.

Then, Claire's phone rings and she answers it. She was talking to someone and Claire insists that she get back to work.

She then leaves the control rooms and so did Owen. He wanted to finish this himself and prevent any harm to the spectators.

Hoskins then gets on the phone with someone, "Listen, we might have an opportunity here."

* * *

 **From the author: I know, way too short, but I wanted to get this out of the way before moving on.**

 **I do have an idea for the next chapter, but you'll have to be patient. See ya.**


	22. Chapter 21: Ghostly Visitor

**Chapter 21: Ghostly Visitor**

 **(Blue's POV)**

Blue and her pack mates were locked up with their jaws clamped shut. It was very uncomfortable with these steel mechanisms around their mouths as they could barely breathe.

Blue hated it and so did her pack mates. If Aurora were still alive she would have unlocked these hideous devices and had them roam around.

The raptor begins to moan, it was of anguish. She dreadfully misses Aurora and all she desired was to see her, at least once.

The others notice their beta's despair and try to speak, but they couldn't.

Then, something begins to remove the device from Blue's mouth. It clatters to the ground and Blue begins to move her jaw.

Someone must've done it, but there was no one around. Then, Blue catches the scent of Aurora, but it was not possible as Aurora was dead.

 _'Aurora?'_ Blue chirps. Then, as if it was by magic, Aurora's full image appears before her. Her brown hair flows freely and her chocolate brown eyes were glossy with tears.

"Oh my Blue, what have they done to you?" Aurora asks, cradling Blue's muzzle.

Blue begins to chirp with excitement, but Aurora comforts her, "I know, I've missed you, too. It's all right, in due time we'll be together again."

 _'What do you mean? You're not staying?'_ Blue chirps at her alpha.

"Shhhhhh," Aurora calms the raptor. Her hand streams down Blue's neck, touching her signature blue colored streaks.

Blue relaxes at Aurora's touch, but she wanted to cradle her head in Aurora's lap like when Blue was sick.

Blue moans and Aurora kisses the top of the raptor's muzzle.

"As I said we'll be together again, but please, remember this. Never forget who you are and never forget who protected you after my death," Aurora said to Blue. The raptor did not want Aurora to go and she did not want to be with Owen anymore. She was tired of following Owen's commands and fulfill her vow to kill him.

"Blue, I know you hate Owen for not protecting me, but if you want to be with me again, you have to forgive him," Aurora said to Blue.

"And Blue," Aurora adds, "Don't trust that Indominus Rex. Don't trust it at all."

Just then, Blue hears some commotion and right before Blue's eyes, Aurora disappears.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Blue opens her eyes, she realizes that she had been asleep the whole time. The jaw device was clamped shut around her mouth.

However, she could not help but feel that Aurora had come back from the dead. Was she real? Or was it her ghost? Or was it Blue's imagination?

She then notices that some men were roaming around the exterior of the paddock. Something was wrong as Blue and the others could sense it.

Darkness fell and the raptors heard rumors of a breach in the park. They heard of the hybrid, Indominus rex as it was called had attacked and killed several dinosaurs. It was responsible for breaking into the aviary containing the pterosaurs.

The ptarosaurs had escaped and attacked the park's patrons, resulting in some casualties, but also multiply injuries.

Then, they see Hoskins and hate fills the raptors' senses. They knew that this man cannot be trusted.

Owen had arrived with Claire and her two nephews. Owen goes up to Hoskins and punches him in the face.

"Hoskins, stay away from my raptors," he demands.

Hoskins, however, speaks to Owen, "I'm in charge and I advise you to use your raptors in hunting down our investment."

"Investment? That thing is an abomination," Owen replies, angrily.

"If you want to see the survival of these animals, I advise you to follow me," Hoskins said and it sounded like a threat.

Owen gives into the threats and assembles a team that included Barry and the raptors.

Blue and the other three raptors were equipped with head gear, containing a camera.

Owen gently pats Blue's cheek, but she growls.

"What are their names?" the youngest boy asks.

"Over there is Charlie, then there's Delta and Echo," Owen explains and points to Blue. "That's Blue, she's the beta," he adds.

"Who's the alpha?" the boy asks, again.

"You're looking at him, kid," Owen answers and has the raptors transported to the starting gate structure.

Owen holds up the piece of the I. Rex's flesh and the raptors inhale the scent.

()()()()()()()()()()

 **(Blue's POV)**

Blue and her pack mates see the I. Rex's scent appear in their minds and they were ready.

 _'You three ready?'_ Blue chirps at her mates.

Then, the gates opens and they rush out at top speed, with the humans following close behind them. They rush through the dark, dense jungle, following the I. Rex's scent trail.

A short time later, they slow down and stop in front of a wall of vines. The four of them chirps at what was believed to be nothing, but the raptors knew the I. Rex was there.

 _'Come on out!'_ Blue orders and the I. Rex emerges from the darkness.

 _'Why are you doing this? Taking orders from humans?'_ the hybrid asks.

The raptors chirps back, saying that their alpha commanded them to find the hybrid. The I. Rex looks at Blue and replies, _'Blue? There was another alpha in your life? Where is she?'_

 _'She's...she's dead,'_ Blue replies.

 _'And who is the one responsible? Surely it was the one who take over this pack,'_ the I. Rex said to them.

It was then that Blue had saw the opportunity to fulfill her revenge. She and her mates turn around to face Owen.

 _'Kill him!'_ the I. Rex commands and the raptors charge at the humans.

Gunfire went off, but the raptors avoid being hit. Their new agenda was to kill Owen. They attack anyone who got in their way.

Charlie, who was separated from the others, sees Owen, but she stops and stares at him. _'I won't do it,'_ she chirps and Owen lowers his rifle.

Suddenly, a missile hits Charlie and she was blown to pieces. Owen doesn't say a word, he was heartbroken by what happened to Charlie. Then, he runs off as the other three raptors circle around their dead mate.

 _'We'll make them pay dearly! After them!'_ Blue commands the other two and they ran after the humans, including Owen.

The running and chasing went very quickly for the raptors. Then, Blue smashes her head through a van's glass window. A woman was screaming as Blue tries to get herself free.

"Help!" a man shouts in the back and Delta and Echo sees the two boys try to rescue the man.

They grab him with their jaws and Delta resumes her chase with the van.

It all happened really quickly as Delta was electrocuted with a prod. Blue hits a tree when the van moves to the side.

They reassembled and Blue commands, _'It's that man I want! I'll chew Owen's head off like I did with that Dr. Lewis!'_

They were ready to follow Owen's scent trail, when something appears before them. It was Aurora!

"Stop this! Why are you doing this?" she asks, it sounded like she was going to cry.

 _'Aurora?! But you're dead!'_ Delta screeches.

"I don't have time. Listen, Owen has protected you for this long and he's been forced to use you," Aurora said and continues, " You must forgive him, otherwise we'll never be together, again."

The raptors seemed confused by this, but then, Aurora's image begins to disappear.

"Please forgive Owen. Do it for me," she said and then she vanishes.

Blue feels her heart tear to pieces. She did want to be with Aurora, again, but she had to set aside her pride and forgive Owen. She didn't want to forgive him, although she knew it was the only way to be with Aurora, again.

 _'Let's go and find him,'_ Blue commands and they follow Owen's scent trail, heading towards the Main Street of the park.

* * *

 **From the author: I hope I have gotten everyone excited here! I wasn't sure about adding Aurora's ghost, but you tell me if it's okay.**

 **Let me warn you, major secrets will be revealed in the next chapter! Stick around and please, leave reviews! Love ya!**


	23. Chapter 22: Secrets and Forgiveness

**Chapter 22: Secrets and Forgiveness**

Owen, Claire, and the boys had reached the Innovation Center, hoping it would be a safe place. They had not encountered any of the raptors or the I. Rex.

They go into the lab on a hunch and notice that the scientists, including Dr. Wu were gone. "They've been evacuated," Owen declares.

Then, Gray notices an opening that revealed a secret room and they go in. The room had computers, revealing images of creatures that appeared to be dinosaurs, but they were not.

Owen notices a manilla folder that was labeled 'Velociraptor Serum'. He looks into it and a flash drive slips out. Owen takes it and reads a file that read about a test subject.

"That is not a dinosaur," Gray points out to an image on a computer.

"No," a voice answers and then, Hoskins appears. "But image a hybrid that could hunt down terrorists for our military. But I would prefer to use a serum," Hoskins said and that's when it hit Owen.

"You, you were behind the experiments!" he shouts, angrily. He wanted to strangle Hoskins.

"Yes, I'll admit, I approached Dr. Lewis about creating a serum that would be a major breakthrough in science and biology," Hoskins said and continues, "Imagine having raptors at your command. Just a shot of raptor's blood and they will smell themselves imitating from you. Very simple and without the hassle of training them for months.

"Can you imagine the possibility? I mean, selling the serum to the right buyer once we fix a couple of roadblocks with it," Hoskins finishes. Owen was now in a rage, he knew that Hoskins only saw Aurora as a test subject.

"What about Aurora? Was she just a roadblock?" Owen asks.

"No, from what I heard from Christian, Aurora showed such potential. However, as Christian might have told you, the serum was suppose to cause temporary amnesia, the memory of the procedure was to be wiped out. Now that was a roadblock," Hoskins explains.

"So you ordered Lewis to kill Aurora and Blue?" Owen asks, again.

"She knew too much and we could not risk it, otherwise the operation would be exposed. Plus, that Blue, she was grown attached to Aurora, something we were not expecting," Hoskins said, "But who cares? With this lab, there is an endless supply of raptor embryos that can be cooked up here."

Owen was now ready to kill this man with his bare hands, but he had to ask one thing. "Who else is behind in all this? Including those experiments?" he asks.

"Why don't you look into that flash drive? But I'm afraid you won't get of here alive, so I want-"

Suddenly, a raptor, Delta crashes through a glass window and confronts Hoskins.

Everyone stands still, not sure what to do with the raptor.

Delta sniffs the air, she was remembering the scent from the night when the men came to take Blue's blood.

"Easy Delta," Hoskins said, holding out his hand and trying to calm her.

 _'It was you,'_ Delta chirps and then, she chomps on Hoskins' hand. She then jumps on him and kills him with the strength of her jaws. Blood sprays the floor and walls.

She then sees Owen and the others run away and she goes after them. However, Gray hit a button and a hologram of a Dilophosaurus appears.

The four of them run outside, but then come face to face with Blue and Echo and Delta came up from behind.

 _'Blue, it was that Hoskins! He was behind the experiments! He was there that night when they took your blood!'_ Delta screeches to her beta.

Blue was aware of that and she calmly walks up to Owen. She gave a slight bow and chirps, _'I forgive you.'_

Owen then takes the headgear off of Blue and she shakes her head.

Just then, the I. Rex appears and snorts, _'What are you doing? Kill them!'_

 _'No!'_ Blue screeches back, _'We don't take orders from you anymore!'_

The I. Rex roars and pushes Blue away with one swing of its hand. The raptor hits the wall hard and a blur of pain hits Blue and it envelops her. She then passes out.

 _Darkness. That was all the raptor could see, but she could feel the agonizing pain course through her body._

 _"Blue! Blue!" someone was shouting at the raptor, "You have to get up! Help Owen!" Blue did not want to get up, she was in too much pain._

 _"Who's the toughest raptor in the world? Who told me that?!" the voice asks and that made Blue wake up._

The raptor hears the signature roar of the park's veteran T. Rex and Blue knew she was in trouble.

Blue gets to her feet, but she collapses as the pain sieges through her body. She ignores it as best she can and she charges at the I. Rex.

Blue jumps on the hybrid, distracting it long enough for Rexie to regain her strength and get the upper hand.

Rexie and Blue force the I. Rex towards the Mosasaurus' lagoon.

They stand back and wait. The I. Rex looks at them and was about to charge when the Masasaurus grabs it with its giant jaws. It takes the I. Rex under the water and disappears.

Blue and Rexie look at one another and Blue chirps, _'Thank you.'_

Rexie tilts her head in acknowledgement and she wanders off into the darkness.

Blue chirps, but realizes that Delta and Echo were dead. Blue looks at Owen and then the pain became too much to handle. She then runs off, heading back to the jungle. She knew that her time was nearing its end.

* * *

 **From the author: In my opinion, all of the raptors died in the movie as Blue wandered off towards the jungle I believe. Animals do wander off from their pack when they're ready to die, a fact that I learned from a friend. So, I hope I have not upset anyone.**

 **I have one more chapter to feature and then the ending. So be prepared!**


	24. Chapter 23: Final Words

**Chapter 23: Final Words**

Owen, Claire, and the boys were rescued along with the park's staff and patrons. Owen gave the flash drive to the authorities in the US and Costa Rica.

They were able to locate Hoskins' operation base in a dilapidated building in Guatemala. Everyone involved in the experiments was arrested and the project was shut down for good.

Owen was relieved that Lewis and Hoskins' operation was shut down. This would mean that they would no longer experiment on more innocent people.

In the evacuation base where the people were, Owen met up with Claire.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Probably stay together, for survival," Owen answered and he and Claire leave, wondering what the future would bring for them.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Back in the jungle, Blue had trekked through the brush all night with agonizing steps. She had to reach the grave of her true alpha, Aurora.

It was all that Blue desired, to die beside her alpha.

She collapses right on top of Aurora's grave. The pain was too much and she wanted to die.

Blue chirps, _'I did it Aurora, I forgave Owen.'_

The pain engulfs her ten fold and she was not sure why. _'Aurora, I know it was my pride that blinded me from seeing the truth. Owen was never at fault._

 _'I'm sorry, it was me who failed you. You were always there and you never gave up on me,'_ Blue chirps and adds, _'Please, I want to be with you and my pack mates, again. I want to be with my sisters, again.'_

Then, Blue hears Rexie's roar off in the distance and the light grows brighter and brighter in Blue's vision.

The raptor gives one last chirp, _'I love you.'_

Blue shuts her eyes, she finally accepts her fate, and was ready to leave this world of pain and suffering.

"Blue?"

* * *

 **From the author: And now, my fellow readers, get ready for the epic, tearjerking epilogue!**


	25. Epilogue: Safe at Last

**Epilogue: Safe at last**

"Blue?" the sweet voice said, again, and the raptor opens her eyes. Who she saw surprised her. The beautiful face of Aurora stares at the raptor and she laughs with joy.

 _'Aurora!'_ Blue screeches and stands up on her injured legs, only they didn't hurt anymore. The injuries she had sustained were gone, she felt no pain, and she looks around.

The place was awfully white and nothing else. Blue decided to forget that and screeches in excitement and Aurora embraces the raptor's head. Aurora then plasters Blue's nuzzle and head with kisses and Blue licks her face.

 _'You're alive?!'_ Blue chirps at her. She did look to be in full flesh and blood.

Aurora shakes her head, "We are no longer in that world where we can get hurt," she said and Blue notices Delta, Echo, and Charlie coming over to join them.

They screech in greeting and nuzzle against Aurora, their alpha.

"Who's ready to go home?" Aurora asks them, but they gives looks of confusion. Aurora has them follow her into a dark cave.

It only took a minute for them to see the light at the other end and they emerge from the darkness to a wonderful sight. Everywhere they look, there were hills, meadows, and pools of shiny, blue water. The sun shines high above, illuminating this new world.

Numerous dinosaurs occupy the pools and others eat from the tops of trees and the grass. There were plenty of herbivores for the raptors to hunt and they chirp at Aurora and she points. To the raptors' surprise, there were even carnivores among the prey, but they did not pursue them or eat them.

"This is what I envisioned, this is a safe place where we are not owned or subjected to experiments," she said to her pack and they follow her down from the mouth of the cave.

Charlie was the first to chirp, _'Who wants to_ _go swimming?!'_

In a flash, Charlie sprints down the hill and Echo screeches, _'No fair! You had a head start!'_

The three raptors jump into the cool water of the pool, but Blue and Aurora stay at the shore.

"Blue, when you forgave Owen, you've earned your place here, much like Delta, Charlie, and Echo. You also admitted your fault in not protecting me, but I forgave you the moment I died beside you," Aurora said to Blue.

Then, Blue pushes Aurora into the water with her muzzle. Aurora looks at Blue, shocked at what she just did. Blue then begins to chirp, but it sounded like she was laughing.

The five of them play in the cool water, they were happy to be together, again.

They get out and the raptors shake their bodies dry. They knew that no one owns them here and they finally free to roam.

Blue chirps at her pack mates, _'Let's go hunting, sisters.'_

It was then that a pig squeals and runs by. Blue lowers her body down for Aurora and she gets on her back.

The four raptors trot away and go into the jungle, just as a pair of pterosaurs flew overhead.

 **The End**

* * *

 **From the author: Cue the JP theme music! It is done!**

 **What did you think?! If anyone has a request involving Blue and my OC, I would be happy to create another story, as long as it takes place in the afterlife.**

 **Check out the sequels, 'Life in Paradise','Blood Bondage 2: Inseparable', and 'Blood Bondage 3: Reunion'.**


End file.
